Etre Une Femme
by Nataku Makuraka
Summary: Quand 6 personnes subissent un changement radical et bouleversant...
1. Prologue : Complotage

Hello !

Alors voici une nouvelle fic sur Beyblade Metal Fight. En fait c'était un super grand défi que m'a lancé une amie (Fufu je sais que tu lis) et que j'ai relevé, maintenant j'essaye de le mener à bien !

Note 1 : Je n'ai pas vu la saison 3 (quelle plaie !) donc imaginez comme si l'histoire s'arrêtait là ok ?

Note 2 : En regardant Bakugan Battle Brawlers, je me suis rendue compte que MFB (j'abrège) manquait cruellement de filles, donc pour les besoins de ma fic j'ai insérée deux de mes OC.

En attendant je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous !

Titre : Etre Une Femme.

Auteur : Nataku Makuraka.

Rating : M (pour insinuations douteuses pas de scènes explicites)

Pairing : Un peu de tout.

Genre : Humour.

Disclaimer : Beyblade Metal Fight ne m'appartient en rien (et merde !)

Prologue : Complotage.

« Tiens, ce que tu voulais ! »

« Parle moins fort abruti ! On va nous entendre ! »

« Tu compte le mettre où ? »

« Tu verra… »

Après avoir réglé tous leurs soucis avec Doji et Cie, les Gan Gan Galaxy décidèrent de fêter leur victoire au Championnat avec tous leurs amis rencontrés à travers le monde. Le tout ayant été organisé, avec l'accord de Dashan, au temple de Beilin, spécialement aménagé pour accueillir les invités la semaine que dureront les festivités.

L'équipe Excalibur, Wild Fang et même l'équipe Lovushka étaient conviés, ces derniers rentrants tout juste de leur première expédition dans l'immensité spatiale. Zeo et Tobi étaient aussi de la partie et Ryuga s'était vu forcé d'y participer (dans la mesure du possible bien sûr, faut pas trop rêver non plus). Benkei n'avait pas pu faire le déplacement, souffrant d'indigestion sérieuse. Sora aussi.

Le rendez-vous était fixé à 10h30 et tout le monde fut à l'heure. La matinée se passa plus ou moins calmement, avec un Yû toujours aussi excité, un Ryuuga ronchonnant de vouloir rentrer chez lui, et un Chao Chin plus dragueur que jamais.

« Servez-vous je vous en pris ^^ ! » fit chaleureusement Madoka à toute l'assemblée (des nations unies euh nan c'est pas ça) en entrant au réfectoire. Chacun prit place à l'endroit lui étant indiqué et commença à déguster les différents mets proposés. Il y avait des plats traditionnels chinois, japonais, européens, africains et américains. En outres, des nouilles, des sushis, des spaghettis, du couscous et des hamburgers frites.

Chaque groupe ayant sa table, le comploteur savait pertinemment qui mangerait de quoi, et en avait bien profité, visant 5 cibles distinctes, il avait mit la substance poudreuse dans un seul aliment, et il avait bien choisi…

Après le repas tous avaient étés conviés au grand salon pour discuter et s'amuser à différents jeux. Alexeï, Lira et Nowaguma racontant leur périple dans l'espace, Nile et Masamune se défiant dans une arène non loin de là dans la cour, Madoka discutant joyeusement avec Yuri et Kyoïko, deux joueuses de Beyblade plutôt talentueuses qu'ils avaient rencontrés à l'occasion des éliminatoires, Yû, Benkei et Hyoma jouaient aux cartes (qui a gagné à votre avis ?) et Ginga et Kyoya se disputaient à propos de leur dernier match, comme quoi « C'est moi qui allait gagner ».

Le diner se passa comme le déjeuner, autrement dit, dans un joyeux bordel. Un vacarme indéchiffrable retentissait dans toute l'immense pièce et même des boules de riz volaient au-dessus des têtes et s'écrasaient sur d'autres de temps en temps.

A la fin, chacun repartit dans sa chambre le ventre plein et la tête lourde, surtout certains…

Bon je sais suspens pourri, c'est pour ça que je poste les deux premiers chapitres ensemble, je pouvais pas les coller parce que ça le fait pas, et pis c'est qu'un prologue, histoire de planquer le décor.

Tsubasa : qu'est-ce qui va nous arriver encore ?

Na-chan : bonne question mon cher Tsubasa, et bien tu le verras dans quelques minutes ! Le temps que j'écrive le Chapitre 1 (je viens de dire que ça c'était le prologue, vous suivez ?), alors patience !

Kyoya : J'ai un mauvais pressentiment…

Ginga : Moi aussi…

Dashan : Bizarrement, moi aussi tiens…

Masamune : bah moi pas du tout ^^ !

Kyoya/Ginga/Tsubasa : ferme-là alors !

Yû : moi je sens que je vais m'amuser :D !

Chao Chin : t'as intérêt à nous faire marrer cette fois, déjà qu'on apparais jamais dans tes fics…

Na-chan : ce n'est qu'une question de temps ne t'en fais pas.


	2. 1: Réveil Catastrophique Part1

OUIIIIIIII ! J'AI REALISE MON REVE ! CA Y EST J'L'AI FAIT 0 ! P'tain ! J'y crois pas, j'lai fais, j'l'ai fait ! J'ai réalisé mon fantasme et relevé mon super défi ! Je suis aux anges *-* !

Donc la suite comme prévu ! Attention ça va saigner !

Titre : Etre Une Femme.

Auteur : Nataku Makuraka.

Rating : M (pour insinuations douteuses pas de scènes explicites)

Pairing : Un peu de tout, Ginga x Kyoya en principal.

Genre : Humour.

Disclaimer : Beyblade Metal Fight ne m'appartient pas (je les aurais un jour, je les aurais !)

**Chapitre 1** : _Réveil Catastrophique_ Part 1.

Les rayons du soleil pénétraient timidement le dortoir des Wild Fang, ainsi que les autres pièces du temple de Beilin.

Kyoya ouvrit doucement ses yeux embrumés par le sommeil, il avait chaud, très chaud. La pièce entière était chaude. Il était en sueur et sentait ses draps humides, apparemment cela faisait longtemps que la température était montée dans la chambrée.

Les lits étaient séparés par des rideaux plus ou moins opaques et il ne voyait pas assez clair pour apercevoir ses coéquipiers. Il se releva sur ses coudes et s'étira les jambes, puis les bras en se laissant retomber sur le dos, lorsqu'il sentit un étrange poids sur son torse, il porta un regard curieux et encore un peu flou à l'endroit ou il le sentait et écarquilla les yeux dès qu'il distingua ce que c'était…

C'était…C'était…Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux…Ca ne pouvait pas être…Enfin…Ca ne pouvait pas…Il n'était…Pas une fille…Alors comment…Comment il avait…Cette paire de seins ? Et pas des plus petites en plus ! Il se releva et se frotta les yeux pour être sûre de ce qu'il voyait. Et c'est alors qu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne rêvait pas. Et c'est alors qu'il vit…Le reste…Son corps, il ne se reconnaissait pas, il avait les hanches rondes et bien plus larges que la normale, sans parler de l'entrejambe, il ne sentait rien et ça le déstabilisait au plus haut point.

« C'est quoi ce délire ? » avait-il murmuré. « C'est quoi ce délire putain ?! » Cette fois il avait presque crié, il était complètement largué et il n'aimait pas ça, vraiment pas.

Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait réveillé les autres en criant, et ce n'est qu'en entendant Damure parler qu'il réalisa, mais il réalisa autre chose aussi :

« Qui c'est qui parle ? »

Sa voix avait changée, elle était devenue plus aigüe et plus féminine, raison pour laquelle Damure ne sut pas qui avait crié d'une telle manière.

Dans le doute, Damure poussa le rideau pour voir si Kyoya était réveillé, étant à coté de lui. Ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix : C'était Kyoya version féminine, avec tous les accessoires assortis. Il rougit en remarquant la tenue plus qu'inapproprié du vert qui le rendait incroyablement sexy. Ses cheveux étaient plus longs et lâchés aussi, et lorsqu'il rencontra le regard du vert, il put admirer ces deux orbes bleus magnifiques et valorisées par de longs cils recourbés. Kyoya était extraordinairement beau ainsi, et seules les deux cicatrices sur ses joues rappelaient qui il était vraiment.

Et d'ailleurs, il se rappela sans mal qui il était en recevant le regard noir du maitre de Léone. Il s'abstint donc de tout commentaire.

**oOXxXOo**

Alors qu'il dormait paisiblement, Nile fut réveillé par un cri plus ou moins aigu dont il ne connaissait pas la voix, tout ce qu'il savait c'était que ça venait de la chambre.

Encore dans les vapes, il se leva et déambula dans la petite chambre avant d'ouvrir un rideau au hasard, il se retrouva alors devant…Attendez une seconde…Kyoya en fille ? Il était surement encore en train de rêver, c'était pas possible, Kyoya avec une poitrine grosse comme des melons et des hanches rondes comme celles des filles (remarquez qu'il s'est efforcé de faire un comparatif à chaque fois, ce qui n'est pas donné à tout le monde), c'était du délire total. Il se frotta les yeux et remarqua soudain les regards ahuris de ses coéquipiers braqués sur lui. Quoi ? Il avait quelque chose sur la figure ? (nan mais c'est pas loin ! C'est bon j'me tais). Il demanda alors ce qui se passait :

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Il écarquilla les yeux, sa voix était bien plus aigüe que d'habitude, on aurait juré une fille qui parlait. Puis cela fit tilt dans sa tête : il dirigea un regard paniqué vers lui-même et put admirer son nouveau corps dans toute sa splendeur, bien mit en valeur dans son tricot de peau et son minishort blanc. Ses yeux étaient d'une rare beauté, eux aussi valorisés par de longs cils noirs avec le supplément maquillage orange qui faisait ressortir leur belle couleur verte. Il remarqua également une longue mèche orange qui lui retombait sur les yeux, il avait les cheveux plus longs.

« Qu'est ce qui m'arrive… »

**oOXxXOo**

Masamune dormait tranquillement, rêvant de tous pleins de bons plats, mais fut dérangé par des murmures, en l'occurrence des gloussements et des « Miam » à répétitions. Mais ce qui le perturba fut la voix, aigüe et féminine. Cependant, à moitié éveillé, il crut qu'il avait mal entendu, jusqu'à ce que :

« Miam…Hamburgers triple…Miam…Avec frites…Miam miam… »

Là, il ne pouvait pas douter, c'était une voix de fille, sauf que les paroles dites pendant son sommeil ressemblaient bien à celles qu'avaient l'habitude de prononcer Ginga inconsciemment (ou non).

Soudainement bien réveillé, le brun sauta de son lit et tira sur le rideau qui le séparait du roux (1) et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent au possible.

Ce qui ce trouvait devant ses yeux n'était pas Ginga, enfin…Ca ne pouvait pas être lui enfin ! Sauf que bien des preuves lui criait le contraire :

- Elle était rousse.

-Elle portait les mêmes vêtements que lui la veille.

- Elle avait un pansement sur le nez (2).

- Elle ronflait comme pas possible et murmurait des Miam dans son sommeil.

- Elle avait Pegasus dans la main.

Conclusion : C'est Ginga…A moitié.

A moitié parce que Ginga n'était en aucun cas une fille, et n'avait pas de raisons apparentes de se faire une opération en douce la nuit pour changer de sexe, du moins il n'en montrait pas l'envie. A moins qu'il soit un excellent comédien…

Masamune secoua la tête de gauche à droite dans des mouvements brusques et spontanés. Il délirait complètement là ! Ginga n'était pas du tout transsexuel ! Il avait un comportement trop masculin pour ça ! Et ça ne lui servirait à rien de changer de sexe ! Mais…Attendez une seconde…Pourquoi il pensait qu'il avait changé de sexe ?

"Le roi de la devinette est de retour !" se dit le brun avec ironie et amertume, il pensait ça tout simplement parce que Ginga avait en ce moment même un corps de fille !

Franchement il était vraiment pas du matin.

_**Notes**__** :**_

**(1)** Perso, je trouve que ça aurait été plus « romantique » de mettre Kyoya et Ginga dans la même chambre, mais ça aurait pas été drôle, donc j'ai fait comme ça, chaque équipe avec sa chambre ! (tite précision, les Gan Gan Galaxy sont divisés en deux, Masamune avec Ginga et Tsubasa avec Yû, les filles partagent les chambres ensemble)

**(2)** Je me suis toujours demandée ce qu'il cache sous ce pansement, un peu comme Kakashi avec son masque et Lavi avec son cache-œil…

Et voilà ^^ ! Première partie des réveils catastrophiques terminée ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ^^ !

Kyoya : tu te fous de notre gueule là ? C'est quoi ce bordel ?

Na-chan : ce bordel comme tu dis est une fic qui me prend la tête comme pas possible mais qui (heureusement d'ailleurs, sinon ch'rai bonne pour la guillotine) est un vrai plaisir à écrire ! Alors fini les plaintes où je mets pire !

Nile : Je suis une fille…Je suis une fille…Je suis une fille…

Na-chan : vraiment ? Quelle révélation ! O.O

Nile : je corrige : J'ai un corps de fille…J'ai un corps de fille…J'ai un corps de fille…

Na-chan : …

Ginga : je me réveille quand moi ?

Na-chan : au prochain chapitre normalement.

Ginga : Ok. *va dormir*

Bon bah voilà ! J'espère de tout mon cœur que ça vous a plu ! Parce que moi je jubile littéralement à sa rédaction !

Laissez des Reviews please ! Pour me donner votre avis sur ce délire travaillé (C'est pas contradictoire ça ?)

Sur ce, Ja ne !


	3. 2: Réveil Catastrophique Part2

Coucou ! Me revoilà pour la suite des festivités !

Encore désolée pour le retard mais j'étai super occupée ! J'essayerai de me rattraper promis !

Merci beaucoup pour vos Reviews qui m'ont encouragé !

Guest14x6 : Contente que ça te plaise ^^ ! Bah pour Benkei je trouvai que ça faisait un peu trop pour Kyoya, mais c'est pas impossible que je le fasse apparaitre en pleurs se jetant sur Kyoya à un moment ou à un autre ! Sinon, y a une surprise pour toi dans ce chapitre ^^. Tu va être contente je pense !

Lordess Ananda Teenorag : Merci pour la Review ! Sur cette fic et sur les autres aussi ^^ ! Et j'ai un petite surprise pour toi aussi, tu m'en donneras des nouvelles ^^ !

Malys : Heureuse que ça t'as fais rire ! Voilà la suite ^^ !

La suite, c'est tout de suite !

**Titre** : Etre Une Femme.

**Auteur : **Nataku Makuraka.

**Rating :** M (pour insinuations douteuses pas de scènes explicites)

**Pairing :** Un peu de tout.

**Genre :** Humour.

**Disclaimer :** Beyblade Metal Fight ne m'appartient pas, une autre fois peut-être…

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 2 :** _Réveil Catastrophique_ Part 2.

Lorsqu'il émergea, Tsubasa avait un mauvais pressentiment, et quand ça le prenait le ventre comme ça, il valait mieux s'y fier.

Quand il bougea pour se lever, un mal de tête l'assailli et le cloua au lit. Il prit cependant la peine d'écarter ses fines couvertures qui le réchauffait plus qu'il ne fallait, mais dans son élan, il effleura sa hanche. Surprit, il releva la tête malgré sa migraine et fut ahuri par ce qu'il voyait : Un corps de fille, il avait un corps de fille (je sais vous allez dire ça change pas beaucoup de d'habitude, mais pour lui c'est très différent). Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux ! Mais qu'est ce qui lui était arrivé pendant la nuit ? Car il était absolument certain qu'il était normal avant de dormir. On lui avait injecté un poison ou quoi ? (T'y es presque Tsu-chan ! Va-y ! Hum pardon) Une douche froide l'aiderait sûrement à se remettre les idées en place, quoique dans une situation pareille…Il abandonna l'idée et décida de simplement se laver le visage à l'eau glacée, ça suffira pour le moment.

Il se leva donc et couru vers la salle de bain la plus proche. Il y trouva à son plus grand malheur (ou bonheur, il n'était pas sûr) Madoka qui se brossait les dents. Lorsqu'elle se retourna vers lui et le détailla les yeux écarquillés il ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Il ne se sentait pas très à l'aise dans ses vêtements, c'est sûre qu'avoir un short en coton gris et un débardeur très débardeur quant on a des formes aussi généreuses que les siennes c'est pas l'idéal.

« Tsu…Tsubasa, c'est bien toi ? »

« Oui… »

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

**oOXxXOo**

Le Paradis.

Il était au Paradis.

Des centaines de milliers de Hamburgers sur un fond de frites se trouvaient gentiment pausées là, devant lui, attendant patiemment d'être mangé.

Et alors qu'il tendait les bras vers ce trésor inestimable, qu'il sentit quelqu'un le secouer brusquement pour le sortir e son jardin d'éden gastronomique (1).

« Ginga ! Ginga ! Réveille-toi Ginga ! »

Dans un état de panique, Masamune s'était jeté sur lui pour le réveiller, il pensait que c'est ce qu'il voulait qu'on fasse si ça lui arrivait (Masamune : Parle pas d'malheur !). Lorsque le roux daigna enfin ouvrir un œil morne vers lui, énervé qu'on ait osé le tirer du plus beau rêve qu'il ait fait après celui ou Kyoya lui faisait tous pleins de choses…Mais c'est un autre sujet, il croisa le regard paniqué de Masamune posé sur lui. Il dit alors la voix encore pâteuse :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Il n'avait même pas remarqué que sa voix avait changé, mais son compagnon de chambre ne le rata pas et ne s'en vit que plus paniqué. Et aussi, au fond de son âme, il le plaignait, il n'aurait pour rien au monde voulu être à sa place (pas même le titre de plus grand blader de tous les temps, ça il s'en savait capable sans de telles sacrifices). Mais ça c'était son ange posé sur son épaule droite qui pensait ça, quant au petit diablotin allègrement allongé sur son épaule gauche lui murmurait qu'il allait bien s'amuser, et qu'il n'était pas le seul…

Il reprit ses esprits et les deux entités disparurent en un petit pouf, le laissant s'occuper de son souci numéro 1 : Expliquer la situation à Ginga, ce qu'il fit avec pas mal de facilité :

« Regarde-toi »

C'était aussi simple que ça, et de toute façon il ne pouvait pas faire plus, lui non plus ne savait pas ce qui lui était arrivé. Alors il n'allait tout de même pas lui mentir sur un sujet si important tout de même ?

Il se retenu de tout commentaire en voyant ce pauvre Ginga : Il était pétrifié devant ce qu'il voyait, entre autre, une jolie paire de seins grande comme deux melons, une taille bien plus parqué qu'avant, un tour de hanche ayant au moins doublé de volume et des jambes aux cuisses fournies (pas sûr que ça se dit :/). Il se leva doucement et supplia du regard Masamune de lui expliquer ou même de lui dire que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar horrible, et qu'à son réveil il trouverait Kyoya en train de le câliner pour le calmer.

Mais le brun ne put rien lui dire…

**oOXxXOo**

Ce matin là, ce fut la chaleur qui réveilla Dashan. Il ne se sentait pas très bien et avait la tête qui tourne. Il avait aussi l'étrange impression que quelque chose avait changée, que quelque chose de bouleversant s'était produite. Zurafa le lui murmurait.

Il se releva sur ses bras avec difficultés et se figea instantanément en apercevant ce qui lui avait provoqué cette étrange sensation : Son corps avait changé, et pas de la meilleure manière qui soit. Il avait littéralement le corps d'une fille. Une mignonne poitrine pas trop grosse, juste ce qu'il faut, un beau ventre plat, de jolies hanches rondes et de longues et fine jambes, en gros un corps parfait, grand et élancé, parfaitement proportionné.

Il resta ahuri un moment avant de se lever doucement, faisant attention à ne pas faire de gestes brusques à cause de sa tête qui lui tournait. Il enfila une robe de chambre lui arrivant au milieu des mollets et c'est alors qu'il remarqua que ses cheveux étaient plus disciplinés et légèrement plus longs.

Il partit prendre une douche et en ressortit une heure plus tard, un peu pâle. C'en était fini de sa chasteté spirituelle.

Il s'enfuit ensuite dans sa chambre et n'en ressortit plus pendant un bon bout de temps, ayant trop peur de croiser qui que ce soit dans cette allure. Il ne voulait pas que son autorité soit mise à mal où le temple deviendrait n'importe quoi.

**oOXxXOo**

Alors qu'il somnolait, Ryuga sentit une importante gène au niveau du torse. Il bougea jusqu'à se retrouver sur le dos, seule position où il ne sentait plus ce truc encombrant qui lui collait depuis un bon bout de temps.

Vous aurez comprit que le matin, les neurones de Ryuga ne fonctionnaient mais alors pas du tout. Il était une créature nocturne et n'avait jamais été du matin.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit un vide dans une certaine partie de son anatomie (vous aurez deviné, pas la peine que je vous fasse un dessin) qu'il daigna sortir de sa douce torpeur.

Il ouvrit un œil. Il ferait jour dans peu de temps et le soleil ne faisait que montrer le bout de son nez. Il porta une main précédemment sur son ventre plat et musclé à ses cheveux pour les enfourcher de ses doits, mais heurta en chemin une masse assez volumineuse au niveau de ses pectoraux.

Il descendit paresseusement les yeux vers ladite masse (je vous l'avais dit qu'il était pas du matin, Ginga pourrait être ne train de l'embrasser qu'il mettrait un quart d'heure à s'en rendre compte !) et lorsqu'il vit ce que c'était…Il n'eut tout simplement aucune réaction. Ses yeux avaient beau être posés sur une poitrine aux mensurations généreuses, ses neurones n'en demeuraient pas moins en mode stand by.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'un timide rayon de soleil se refléta dans ses yeux dorés qu'il prit enfin conscience de ce qui se passait, et sa réaction fut un peu plus normale : Il poussa un cri strident qui résonna dans tout le temple, faisant voler les oiseaux au loin à la Disney (ou à la Gintama dans l'épisode des cafards envahisseurs, au choix).

Il se leva à la hâte, enfila les vêtements les plus larges qu'il possédait et s'enfuit du temple. Hors de question que quelqu'un le voit dans cet état, il tenait à son honneur tout de même !

_**Notes **__**: **_

**(1) **Ca me rappelle un jeu de mot super génial dans la vidéo « Masamune et Ginga sont cons » : « Un resto gastronomique c'est un shopping gastro où tu paye des prix astronomiques ! » et ça m'a fait trop marrer quand je l'ai écrit xD

Voilà la deuxième partie des Réveils Catastrophiques ! Prochain chapitre, on entre dans le vif du sujet. Que ce sont dit Tsubasa et Madoka ? Où est passé Ryuga ? Quel avenir pour la coiffure de Nile ? Tout ça dans la suite ! Mais pas tout de suite !

Ryuga : Quelle honte ! Moi transformé en fille ? C'est inadmissible !

Na-chan : Et pourtant c'est ce qui est arrivé mon cher lézard !

Chi Yun : Eh ! Le lézard c'est moi !

Na-chan : Ah oui pardon ! Je suis un peu fatiguée !

Ginga : HOURRA !

Na-chan : Mais demain j'irais bien mieux ^^ !

Tous : , on est foutu…

Na-chan : Comment vous êtes au courant ?

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! La suite bientôt ! De toute façon je suis inspirée pour cette histoire donc normalement ça ira pas trop lentement !

Laissez des Reviews please ! *Chibi eyes* et si vous en laissez vous aurez droit à un câlin de Kyoya !

Kyoya : QUOI ?

Na-chan : En compensation je te mettrais avec Ginga, ça te va ?

Kyoya : …

Na-chan : Je prends ça pour un oui ^^ !

PS : J'aurais une question à laquelle j'aimerais que vous me répondiez sincèrement : Est-ce que vous trouvez que mes textes sont agréables à lire ? Je veux dire, pour les sauts de lignes et tout ça ? Parce que j'ai un vrai problème avec ça, comme j'écris avec Word, ça fausse les comptes et je m'emmêle les pinceaux. Aussi si vous trouvez qu'il y a beaucoup de dialogues ou de points d'exclamations (quelle plaie ! j'ai du mal à mettre des points !) n'hésitez surtout pas à me le dire ! Merci !

Sur ce, Ja ne !


	4. 3: Évaluation des Dégâts

Ohayo !

Milles pardon pour l'horrible retard de ce chapitre, mais j'ai un alibi ! Mon ordi avait chopé un virus et tous mes fichiers ont disparus ! Du coup j'ai dû le réécrire après avoir prêté l'ordi de Fufu (celle qui m'a lancé ce défi de dingue !) Donc voilà ! Encore pardon ! J'essaierais de faire plus vite la prochaine fois…

Bien sûre, merci pour vos Reviews si gentilles ! Ca fait vraiment très plaisir !

Tif : Merci de me suivre et contente que ça te plaise ! Voilà la suite !

Amethyste : Contente que ça te plaise ! Je sais c'est une idée de dingue de les transformer en filles xD !

Guest14x6 : Merci aussi pour la Review ! Et oui, Ryuga fait parti du lot ! On va bien se marrer avec lui tu vas voir !

Ananda : Encore merci d'avoir répondu à ma question ! Ca me rassure de savoir que la mise en page ne dérange pas, j'ai sérieusement flippé la dessus ! Sinon pour la chasteté spirituelle de Dashan, je compte sur toi pour le soigner !

Je vous laisse lire maintenant !

**Titre** : Etre Une Femme.

**Auteur** : Nataku Makuraka.

**Rating : **M (pour insinuations douteuses pas de scènes explicites)

**Pairing :** Un peu de tout.

**Genre :** Humour.

**Disclaimer :** Beyblade Metal Fight ne m'appartient en rien, mais j'ai tous pleins d'autres choses si vous voulez !

**Chapitre 3 :** _Evaluation des Dégâts__._

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Si je le savais… »

Pour le coup, Madoka était complètement larguée, devant elle se tenait Tsubasa en fille, et incroyablement sexy de surcroit. Elle avait jusque là toujours réussie à cacher son homosexualité, mais elle sentait que ça n'allait pas tarder à exploser avec un canon pareil à proximité. Elle ne put cependant s'empêcher de rougir.

« Tu…Tu sais ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

« Non »

Elle mit de coté ses hormones en ébullition et commença à chercher une idée de ce qui aurait pu transformer le gris aussi radicalement. Elle se demanda furtivement si c'était si radical que ça, en pensant à une partie particulière de l'anatomie du jeune homme (qui n'en était plus un, soit-dit-en-passant) avant de se persuader qu'il y avait plus importent pour le moment.

« Peut-être la nourriture… »

Une idée commençait à émerger dans sa tête, la seule chose capables de faire une chose pareille qu'elle connaissait était…

**oOXxXOo **

Du coté des Wild Fang, l'émotion était grande et la tension battait son plein. Et Damure ne savait plus où se mettre, en même temps ça se comprenait, que pouvait-il faire dans une situation pareille ? Aussi décida-t-il de retourner dans son lit et réfléchir à ce qui aurait pu se passer pendant la nuit pour que ses deux coéquipiers se retrouvent avec un corps différent et pourtant bel et bien le leur (il pensait par là qu'ils n'avaient pas prit le corps e quelqu'un d'autre, si vous suivez).

Malheureusement, il ne s'y connaissait pas tant que ça en chimie, car il pensait bien que ce n'était pas une vanne du bon Dieu pour se marrer que c'était arrivé, et que ce n'était pas non plus les bonzes du temple qui leur avaient jeté un sort. Ils ne pratiquaient pas la sorcellerie de ce qu'il savait.

Ainsi, il resta allongé sur le coté dans son lit à se triturer les neurones sous le regard toujours perdu mais légèrement inquiets de ses coéquipiers, eux aussi cherchaient ce qui pouvait les avoir rendus ainsi, avec un petit supplément chez Kyoya de lui faire payer cher ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, qu'importe qui il est.

Quand enfin, un quart d'heure après, cela fit tilt dans la tête de Damure. Bien sûre ! Il aurait dû y penser plus tôt ! Ca ne pouvait être que…

**oOXxXOo  
**

De toute la matinée, Dashan n'avait pas mit un pied hors de sa chambre. De peur de croiser qui que ce soit.

Résultat : Il mourrait de faim. Il n'avait rien mangé depuis qu'il était levé et ça faisait déjà 5h et demi (la torture !). Il hésita grandement à appeler Chi Yun pour lui demander de lui ramener un petit déjeuner copieux dans sa chambre, mais choisit de ne pas le faire. Son jeune frère piquerait une crise et convoquerait tous les moines pour savoir qui avait fait ça. Il pensa à Mei Mei mais se dit finalement qu'elle risquait de ne pas tout comprendre et tout révéler à Chao Chin s'il lui demandait.

Tiens en parlant de Chao Chin, il se doutait que ce soit lui qui avait mit quelque chose dans son repas. Mais alors…Il n'était pas le seul touché… ?

**oOXxXOo**

Dans les rues désertes de Beilin, Ryuga marchait. Il marchait depuis qu'il avait quitté le temple en courant.

Il ne se sentait pas très à l'aise dans ses vêtements pourtant larges, et il s'était déjà attiré quelques regards lubriques qui lui donnèrent des frissons de dégout au niveau de l'échine. Un mec (un suicidaire) avait osé le toucher, où plutôt le frôler, mais il n'en fallait pas plus pour que Ryuga se mette dans tous ses états. Il attrapa le bras du mec (le suicidaire) et le tordit, envoyant par la même occasion un regard noir et enragé au mec (le suicidaire, comment ça vous savez déjà ?). « Sacrément coincée celle-là » c'était dit le mec (le sui…c'est bon j'me tais) en se massant le bras et en passant son chemin, notant intérieurement de ne plus jamais prendre de telles initiatives.

**oOXxXOo**

« La vache ! »

Dans un des petits salons privés du temple de Beilin, la stupéfaction était à son comble. Cernés de leurs amis, Ginga, Kyoya, Tsubasa et Nile se sentaient très désagréablement observés.

« Wah ! »

« Dis-donc, quel changement ! »

« On a failli pas vous reconnaitre ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? »

« Sexy ! » Un bruit de coups et une chute se fit entendre.

« Où est Dashan ? »

« C'est vraiment incroyable ! » **(1)**

Après avoir discuté avec Chi Yun des mesures à prendre en vue de la situation, Madoka avait convié toute la clique pour une réunion d'urgence. Il y avait en plus des quatre victimes (Ils n'étaient pas encore au courant pour Dashan et Ryuga) Masamune, Yû, Hyoma, Hikaru, Damure, Chao Chin, Mei Mei et Kenta.

« C'est zarb quand même nan ? » S'interrogea le maitre de Virgo.

« Oui, ça c'est sûr ». Madoka avait l'air sérieuse, mais au fond elle essayait autant qu'elle le pouvait de rester calme et de garder son self-control. Avoir les hormones en ébullition n'aidant pas. « Maintenant il faut trouver de quoi il s'agit ».

« Moi j'ai une idée » Dit Damure. « Tout cde que je connais capable de faire une chose pareille, c'eqst les Hormones. On a dû vous mettre des hormones dans votre nourriture »

« Vous vous souvenez de ce que vous avez mangé hier ? »

Nos quatre petites victimes se mirent à la réflexion. Hyoma leur distribua des feuilles et des stylos et ils commencèrent à rédiger tout ce dont ils se souvenaient.

En observant attentivement les aliments, Madoka remarqua un aliment qui revenait à chaque fois : les frites. Ils avaient tous mangés des frites, et c'était le seul aliment commun à toutes les listes, avec le jus d'orange, mais ça ils en avaient tous bu.

« Alors ? » Demanda Ginga.

« Les frites » Murmura la jeune fille. « C'est ça. On a dû vous mettre des hormones féminines dans l'huile ou le sel des frites que vous avez mangé »

« Donc, il suffirait pour nous d'ingurgiter des hormones masculines et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre ! »

« Oui mais… » Tenta Madoka, mais elle fut coupée par Yû.

« C'est quoi les Zôrmones ? » **(2)**

Un étrange silence plana dans le salon. Comment expliquer ça ? Et surtout comment expliquer ça à quelqu'un comme Yû ? C'était précisément la question que se posaient joyeux protagonistes à ce moment là. Ce fut Tsubasa qui prit la parole en tentant l'impossible, expliquer un mot de grand à un petit, qui s'appelle Yû, qui plus est.

« En fait, les hormones sont ce qui détermine si tu es une fille ou un garçon. Ils circulent dans le sang de chacun de nous. Tu comprends ? »

« Ah, d'accord ! » Fit Yû avant d'afficher son sourire le plus kawaï. « Merci Tsuba-chan ! »

« Euh, euh, de rien ! » Fit ce dernier un peu prit de cours.

Ils furent interrompus par l'entrée pour le moins fracassante de Chi Yun qui s'était discrètement fait la malle. Ce dernier tirait derrière lui une grande silhouette, et cette silhouette c'était Dashan. Mais pas le Dashan qu'ils connaissaient, plutôt un Dashan version féminine.

« Toi aussi Dashan ? » S'étonna Ginga.

_**Notes**__** :**___

**(1) **A vous de deviner qui a dit quoi ^^ !

**(2) **Trop chou le Yûpinet !

Bon, j'avais dis qu'on entrera dans le vif du sujet dans ce chapitre, mais apparemment c'est pas encore ça…

Hyoma : Madoka lesbienne ? Ouah !

Na-chan : je sais pas ça m'es venu comme ça ! En plus je n'aime pas particulièrement le Yuri ! J'ai juste voulu ajouter du piment et j'ai trouvé cette idée pas mal !

Ryuga : ce salop ! Il va me le payer de se comporter comme ça avec moi !

Na-chan : tu vois ce qu'on doit subir constamment de vous les mecs ! Ca vous apprendra :p !

Tsubasa : En fait c'est une fic féministe quoi !

Na-chan : quelque part oui. Mais c'est pas le but principal.

Yû : J'ai appris un truc, ch'ui trop content !

Na-chan : oui ^^ ! Et tant mieux.

Chao Chin: Je sens qu'on va s'amuser !

Chi Yun : Toi je te préviens ! T'as pas intérêt à faire de conneries ! Et toi aussi auteur pourrie ! Vous êtes prévenus !

Na-chan/Chao Chin *sifflant comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps* : ouais, ouais…

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Parce que moi je m'éclate (yeah !) ! Laissez des Reviews s'il vous plait !

A Ciao !


	5. 4: Rencontre Saugrenue

Hello, hello !

Donc voilà le chapitre 4 de ma fan fic complètement déjantée ! J'y crois toujours pas que j'ai fais un truc pareil vous savez…

'Fin bref, encore merci pour vos Reviews qui me font chaud au cœur ^^ ! Merci infiniment !

Amethyste : Merci pour la Review ! En ce qui concerne l'entrée en scène Ryuga, va falloir attendre encore un moment, mais tu vas voir ça va péter ! Sinon, en ce qui concerne ta proposition de dessiner nos joyeux lurons, tu as toute mon autorisation ^^ !

Guest14x6 : Encore merci de me suivre ! Madoka, tomber amoureuse de Tsubasa ? Faut voir…Et, tu as deviné juste, c'était bien le « Sexy » de Chao Chin, quant à celui à qui c'est adressé, je dirais à eux quatre, vu qu'ils (pardon, elles) sont toutes sexy !

Malys : Contente que ça te plaise autant ^^ ! Tu m'étonne que les imaginer en fille c'est génial, pourquoi j'ai fais cette fic à ton avis ? Je prends mon pied moi !

tif : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Et pour qui a fait le coup, vous allez être surpris !

Ananda : Merci pour la longue Review que tu m'as laissé ^^ ! Et tu as raison, je m'entends plus que bien avec Chao Chin (Rien que pour le fait d'avoir transformé Dashan en fille, il m'adore). Sinon, en ce qui concerne son clone dans la réalité…My God…C'est carrément lui !

Sinon, on m'a plusieurs fois demandé si nos victimes avaient une si grosse poitrine que ça. Alors en fait, oui. Parce que je trouve ça trop marrant quand en plus d'avoir des corps de filles, ils sont des formes plus généreuses que la moyenne et comme ça ils se font encore plus embêtés par les garçons ! Et si je devais faire une échelle de qui a la plus petite à la plus grosse poitrine, ça donnerait ça : Tsubasa d'abord, ensuite Dashan, Nile, Ginga, Kyoya et enfin Ryuga (Et à partir de Nile, on peut qualifier ça de…Conséquent)

Voilà, j'espère avoir éclairci cette petite zone d'ombre. Place au chapitre maintenant !

**Titre :** Etre Une Femme.

**Auteur :** Nataku Makuraka.

**Rating :** M (pour insinuation douteuses pas de scènes explicites)

**Pairing :** de tout, principalement du Ginga x Kyoya (mon pref ^^ !)

**Genre :** Humour/Drama (na j'déconne xD)

**Disclaimer : **Beyblade ne m'appartient pas, Diana et Kyoïko sont ma propriété privée (na !)

**Chapitre 4 :** _Rencontre Saugrenue__._

« Toi aussi Dashan ? » S'étonna Ginga.

« Attendez…Vous aussi ? » S'étonna à son tour Dashan.

« C'est dingue j'aurais jamais cru que Dashan était capable de manger des frites ! » Plaisanta Chao Chin, qui au passage récolta un regard de mort de la part du maitre de Zurafa.

« Bon bah c'est pas tout ça mais va falloir aller les chercher ces hormones. Chi Yun, tu peux t'en occuper ? » Posa Madoka.

« J'y vais » Répondit-il.

Chi Yun partit demander à un moine de chercher le remède miracle dans la ville et revint vers eux. Mais alors qu'il allait entrer, on le retint par le bras. Il se retourna vivement :

« Pardon, mais c'est par où la salle à manger ? Je me suis perdue »

Devant lui, une jolie jeune fille plus grande que lui d'une bonne vingtaine de centimètres (pauvre Chi Yun, ça doit pas être facile tout les jours d'être aussi petit…) et assez légèrement vêtue se tenait légèrement penchée vers lui, lui exposant un large décolleté qui aurait fait flancher n'importe quel homme normalement constitué…

« C'est l'étage en dessous, au fond du couloir »

« Merci ! »

Mais Chi Yun n'était pas un homme normalement constitué (Comment ça c'est du racisme ?), il regarda un instant la jeune fille châtain clair prendre les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage au dessus (non non ce n'est pas une faute de frappe ! Elle est bien montée !) En soupirant, il ne pensa même pas à aller la chercher pour lui indiquer la bonne route, quelqu'un se chargerait bien de ça non ?

Il ouvrit donc la porte et se retrouva devant le petit groupe de transsexuels et leurs amis (c'est-à-dire, j'ai oublié de préciser : Masamune, Yû, Hyoma, Kenta, Hikaru, Damure, Chao Chin, Mei-Mei et Madoka).

Il referma la porte derrière lui et avança, s'asseyant près de son modèle et grand-frère attitré.

Le silence était pesant et long. Très long. Les anges passaient et repassaient, jusqu'à eux-mêmes en avoir marre et retourner dans leur paradis bien douillé, d'où ils les observèrent avec pitié, sans oublier de se moucher régulièrement pour prévenir un quelconque saignement de nez impromptu (Le seigneur les avaient à l'œil, depuis qu'ils s'étaient mis à loucher sur le décolleté de Tsunade à coté).

Lorsqu'une jolie jeune fille châtain clair fit irruption dans la pièce, cassant le silence de plomb qui baignait le petit salon privé.

« Excusez-moiiii ! »

« Encore vous ? » S'indigna Chi Yun.

Chao Chin ne put s'empêcher de susurrer à l'oreille du maitre de Lacerta, d'un air moqueur :

« Dis-donc, je savais pas que tu connaissais une fille aussi mignonne ! Dis tu la connais d'où ? »

Il failli se prendre un lanceur en pleine face de la part d'un Chi Yun en rogne. Ce dernier ne put retenir une réplique bien cinglante :

« C'est sûr qu'elle ne risque pas de t'approcher, toi ! »

A laquelle Chao Chin répondit par un grognement mécontent en se relevant (éviter le lanceur jeté en pleine face l'avait fait tomber de sa chaise)

« Pardon, mais quelqu'un pourrait m'indiquer la salle à manger ? Je me suis perd… »

Elle ne put finir sa phrase qu'une boule jaune et blanche se jetait littéralement sur elle accompagné d'un cri aigu et trèèèès désagréable qui faisait « KI-KIIIIIIIII ! ». La faisant tomber à la renverse et voler sa robe en coton léger, laissant voir une jolie culotte blanche que Chao Chin ne rata pas de détailler.

« Yû ! C'est toi ? »

« Ki-Kii ! T'as bien dormi ? »

Yû la connaissait bien on dirait.

« Oui merci ! Mais…j'ai vraiment faim là, personne ne pourrait me conduire aux cuisines ? »

Elle était en train de se relever quand une ombre fit son apparition derrière elle, dans l'encadrement de la porte restée ouverte après l'arrivée de « Ki-ki ».

« Kyo ? Ca va ? Tu t'es fais mal ? »

« Non, non je vais bien ! » Lui répondit Kyoïko. « T'as trouvée la salle à manger ? »

« Ouais ! »

La silhouette s'illumina un peu en passant le pas de la porte que Kyoya s'empressa de refermer derrière elle. Elle était brune, les yeux verts et la peau crémeuse. Elle était aussi belle que son amie, et elle avait l'air agacée.

« Désolé pour le dérangement, vous discutiez ? »

Elle fut elle aussi assailli par une tornade blonde qui lui tomba de je-ne-sais-où en la serrant fort dans ses bras :

« Di-di ! Ca va ? »

« Ca irait déjà mieux si tu arrêtait de m'étouffer ! »

Elle se releva, s'épousseta et détailla les personnes présentes dans le salon.

Il y avait une majorité de filles, et pourtant, l'ambiance n'en avait pas l'air. Elle finit cependant par reconnaitre Kyoya de part ses cicatrices. Elle l'avait déjà vu trainer avec les Gan Gan Galaxy la veille. Sauf que là, c'était une fille…

La lumière se fit dans sa tête et elle le pointa du doigt en criant :

« Mes Hormones ! »

« Hein ? » Répondit Kyoya, perdu.

Elle avait l'air un peu contrariée, mais sans plus. Et aussi agacée, encore plus que quelques instants auparavant. C'était dingue comment cette fille était expressive quand même ! Elle se décida enfin à leur expliquer la situation qu'ils avaient vraiment du mal à suivre pour le coup.

« Je suis une scientifique. J'ai mis au point une hormone capable de transformer un corps plus ou moins dans son intégralité en fonction de la dose » Exposa-t-elle les bras croisés et les yeux fermés, dans une pose sérieuse mais non-moins féminine.

« Et combien de temps ça dure ? » S'empressa de demander Nile.

« Ca dépend de la dose, je viens de le dire. Mais d'après ce que j'ai devant les yeux *elle fit un léger signe de la tête vers eux* ca risque de durer un certain temps… »

« T'as le remède ? Il doit y en avoir un non ? » Dit Dashan plein d'espoir.

« Logiquement oui. Sauf que je viens à peine de finir la préparation de cette hormone, et je n'ai pas encore pensé à faire un antidote, vu qu'elle n'a même pas été encore expérimentée »

Attend une seconde, il n'avait pas encore été testé ? Ca voulait dire que le coupable les avait carrément prit pour des cobayes ! Mais quel Salaud !

Les garçons bouillonnaient carrément de l'intérieur, quand ils mettraient la main sur celui qui avait fait ça…

« Bon. Et combien de temps il te faut pour le faire ton antidote ? » Fit Kyoya sur les nerfs. Il en avait carrément marre de cette situation. Tout ce qu'il voulait maintenant, c'était d'être dans un entrepôt désert à se défouler avec Léone. Même elle en avait ras-le-cul (et oui, même les toupies ont un cul ! Hallucinant non ? Normal il est 3h du mat' et j'écris !) Bref.

« En fait, pour mettre au point cette potion, il m'a fallu des mois, alors… »

Sans même qu'elle ait fini sa phrase, nos pauvres compagnons s'étaient mis à déprimer. Ils allaient devoir attendre jusqu'à ce que les effets se dissipent d'eux-mêmes. Et merde ! Pourquoi ils avaient mangés de ces putains de frites dégueulasses en plus ?

Ils sursautèrent à l'entente de la voix aigüe de Kyoïko, qui tout joyeuse faisait :

« Puisque vous devez passer un certain temps avec vos corps de filles, il va falloir s'adapter ! »

« C'est-à-dire ? » Demandèrent-ils en même temps.

« Vous trouver des vêtements ^^ ! »

La petite bande eut des frissons très prononcés d'horreur…

Youpi ! J'ai enfin fini ce chapitre ! Je peux vous dire que j'ai eu peur ! J'ai eu une baisse d'inspiration très inquiétante, mais finalement ça va !

**Ryuga :** J'apparais même pas dans ce chapitre…

**Na-chan :** Déçu ?

**Ryuga :** ENFIN UN PEU DE REPIS !

**Na-chan :** Bah profite, ça va pas durer !

**Ginga :** Attends une seconde, Ryuga est pas avec nous…Ca veut dire qu'il va échapper à la séance shopping ?

**Na-chan :** Qui t'a dit ça Gingy-chan ?

**Ginga :** …

**Tsubasa :** Je crois qu'on a du souci à se faire les gars…

**Tous :** …

**Na-chan :** vous savez pas à quel point…

Je ne me connaissais pas ce don de sadisme ! En plus ce chapitre est un (tout pitit pitit) peu plus grand que les autres. Victoire ! Autant certains ont des problèmes de chapitres trop longs, autant moi je galère pour les faire un peu plus garnis !

Finalement, Chao Chin s'est tenu tranquille (Chao Chin : …) Mais ça risque pas de durer ! XD On va se marrer !

M'enfin, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !

Des Reviews siouplai !


	6. 5: Nouveau Corps, Nouvelle Apparence

Ohayo Minna !

J'ai l'immense plaisir de vous présenter ci-dessous mon nouveau chapitre écrit avec passion (Kyoya : c'est bon exagère pas trop non plus !) Mais c'est vraieuh ! En plus je vous le mets juste avec le nouvel an, en même temps que mon petit OS, sympa non ^^ ?

Comme d'habitude, merci pour les Reviews qui me font vraiment plaisir !

**tif :** Trop la classe ? Je sus flattée ^^ ! Merci pour le commentaire !

**Amethyste : **alors, le shopping c'est pas tout de suite, mais ça y ressemble ! Et en effet on passe à la vitesse supérieure là ^^ ! Pour les dessins j'ai hâte de voir ça ! Merci pour la review !

**Guest14x6 : **Chao Chin, content d'être parmit toutes ces filles ? Comment pourrait-il ne pas l'être ? ^^ T'en fais pas, Ryuga ne tardera pas à se montrer ! Sinon oui, c'est bien Diana la scientifique, pourquoi c'est pas clair ?

**Kisa : **Merci pour tes deux reviews ^^ et contente que ma fic te plaise !

Bon ben voilà, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !

Et c'est parti !

**Titre :** Etre Une Femme.

**Auteur :** Nataku Makuraka.

**Rating :** M (pour insinuation douteuses pas de scènes explicites, avec les suppressions de masse de , vaut mieux pas…)

**Pairing :** de tout, principalement du Ginga x Kyoya (Le Must !)

**Genre :** Humour (j'aurais jamais cru écrire autant de fic humoristiques O_O)

**Disclaimer : **Beyblade ne m'appartient pas, Diana et Kyoïko sont ma propriété privée (na !)

**Chapitre 5 :**_Nouveau Corps, Nouvelle Apparence__._

Ryuga avait tellement marché qu'il en avait mal aux pieds (si si c'est possible !). Il s'installa donc sur le premier siège libre qu'il vit. Et alors il prit la peine de détailler l'endroit dans le quel il se trouvait : Il était dans un parc, un grand espace vert ou il fait bon de se promener pour s'aérer l'esprit. Malheureusement pour lui, Ryuga n'était pas d'humeur à se détendre. Des gars louches n'arrêtaient pas de lui jeter des regards lubriques et chauds. Et pour le coup il en avait vraiment marre. Mais bon Dieu comment faisait les filles pour supporter ces regards en permanence ? Il se jura de ne plus jamais leur manquer de respect de son existence.

Aussi, il se leva d'un pas rageur et se dirigea vers un groupe de mecs qui le lorgnait depuis qu'il avait pénétré le parc.

_**'**__Pourtant c'est pas ce qui manque, des belles meufs !__**'**_ se dit alors Ryuga. Evidemment, il n'avait pas remarqué que faire plus beau que lui, c'était dur : Déjà son corps était vraiment bien proportionné, mais le pire c'était son visage. Ses trais étaient fins, sa peau halée, ses yeux de toute beauté et ses cheveux lui retombant sur le front et dans la nuque ne gâchaient rien. Il n'avait plus son diadème (il ne l'avait pas prit avec lui, pas que ça à faire !), et il n'était certainement pas le seul à voir les cheveux blancs avec une mèche rouge sur le coté. Limite on le prendrait pour une fan. Résultat : Impossible d'être sûr que c'est lui. Il avait même changé de vêtements !

Il s'approcha de la bande de nazes qui continuaient à loucher sur son décolleté (qu'il n'avait pas fait exprès d'avoir, soit-dit-en-passant) et leur jeta un regard digne de lui (…). Leur réaction ne fut pourtant pas celle qu'il espérait :

« Doucement, ma jolie ! On va pas te violer, enfin, si t'en a envie… »

Le mec approcha sa bouche de l'oreille du blanc et murmura :

« On peut toujours négocier… »

A peine avait-il fini sa phrase qu'il eut un violent torticolis au cou, que Ryuga venait de le lui tordre, tentant par la même de l'étrangler tant il était enragé. Le mec (le retour du suicidaire ! Saison 2 inédite !) Réussit à se dérober de la ferme prise du maitre de L-Drago et fuit en notant lui aussi de se méfier des meufs bien foutues au regard noir.

Ryuga revint alors s'asseoir à son ancienne place, l'esprit plus reposé.

**oOXxXOo**

Il était coincé. Mais vraiment coincé. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment s'en sortir…

Il tirait en haut, ça ne bougeait pas. Il tirait en bas, et ça ne bougeait pas non plus.

« Merde mais tu vas passer oui ? »

Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que ce foutu short en jean ne passerait pas ses cuisses. Il n'était pas gros pourtant !

« Laisse-moi faire… »

Deux mains délicates emprisonnèrent les deux cotés du vêtement…Et tirèrent sans ménagement.

Jamais de sa vie Nile n'avait eut aussi mal…

« AAAAAHHH ! Non mais ça va pas la tête ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, il faut souffrir pour être belle ! Et tu devrais me remercier au lieu de ronchonner, si je t'avais pas aidée tu serais resté avec pour le reste de ton existence ! »

« C'est ça… »

Toutes nos joyeuses victimes se préparaient tranquillement, aidés de Diana et Kyoïko qui leur avaient gentiment prêtés leurs habits.

« C'est dingue ça ! Comment vous faites vous les filles pour sortir dans des vêtements aussi inconfortables ? »

« Pour vous plaire bande d'idiots ! Et vous vous en rendez même pas compte ! »

« Mais on vous a jamais rien demandés ! »

« Vous non ! Mais y en a pleins qui veulent que ça ! »

Alors que le débat sur les lois de la séduction battait son plein, Kenta prit conscience de quelque chose :

« Eh ! Quelqu'un sait où est Ryuga ? »

Tous le regardèrent surpris. Qu'est-ce qu'on en avait à foutre de Ryuga ?

« Il a peut-être mangé des frites lui aussi ! » Se justifia-t-il.

Soudain, Yû ressentit une drôle de sensation. Son menton trembla et il se retint très difficilement d'exploser de rire. Ryuga en fille, il aimerait bien voir ça tiens !

« Je suis passé dans sa chambre et il n'y était pas, ses affaires étaient en désordre et personne ne l'a vu de la matinée » Les informa Chi Yun.

« Il m'a semblé entendre un cri au loin à l'aube » Précisa Dashan qui devait sûrement être le seul réveillé à cette heure.

« Et merde ! je peux pas mettre ça ! »

Tous les regards se tournèrent en synchro vers Kyoya, qui, enragé, venait de déchirer la jupe qu'il venait de mettre et qu'il n'arrivait pas à enlever parce qu'il la trouvait trop moche, hum, enfin…Parce qu'il ne se sentait pas à l'aise dedans…

« Aaah ! Ma jupe ! Monstre ! » Cria Kyoïko en lui enlevant les deux bouts de tissus qu'il tenait encore dans ses mains et qui faisaient autrefois sa jupe préférée.

Elle pleura à chaudes larmes dans un coin de la pièce en serrant les restes de sa jupe adorée (1) pendant que Diana gueulait à la face d'un Kyoya en culotte (Mon Dieu…) qui ronchonnait sur l'état exagéré de la châtain à cause d'un simple bout de tissu.

Après un moment, excédé, Kyoya se dirigea vers le sac de vêtements de Diana -Ses vêtements étaient un peu plus décents au moins- et en sortit un pantalon noir et un t-shirt tout aussi noir (il pâlit un peu en voyant la lingerie coquine). Diana se mit à crier de rage :

« Eh ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Tu t'es même pas lavé pour mettre mes vêtements ! »

Kyoya déglutit difficilement. Il avait fait de son mieux pour retarder cette épreuve ultime. Il n'allait pas céder maintenant ?

« T'inquiète j'ai prit une douche juste avant de dormir »

Cet argument ne parut pas trop convaincre la brune mais elle se tut. Comprenant la réticence des garçons à se toucher dès le début.

Il enfila le tout, se fit une queue de cheval basse comme à son habitude, mit ses godasses (y a que ça de vrai !) et alla s'isoler dans un coin. Pendant que les autres finissaient de s'habiller.

Nile ne savait pas trop quoi faire de ses cheveux, et en voyant Kyoya les attacher simplement en queue de cheval il attrapa un élastique et s'apprêta à faire de même mais une main vint l'en empêcher :

« Ca va pas la tête ? Des cheveux aussi beaux…C'est un crime de les négliger ! » Dit Kyoïko avec rage, s'étant déjà remise de la perte tragique de sa jupe chérie. Kyoya le lui paierait !

Elle prit une brosse et entreprit de coiffer doucement la crinière pas très disciplinée de l'égyptien. D'ailleurs, il n'échappait pas à la règle : Les égyptiens étaient connus pour leur grande beauté, et Nile en était un parfait exemple.

Elle lui fit ensuite une frange sur le coté (à la Kate Moss) avec sa mèche rousse et le reste en fit une demi-queue. Habillé d'un petit haut couleur sable, d'un short crème et de petites sandales blanches, il était ravissant.

Du coté de Ginga, lui aussi avait un gros problème avec ses cheveux roux. Lui par contre, ils n'étaient pas qu'indisciplinés, ils partaient carrément dans tous les sens ! D'ailleurs Diana mit un temps fou à tout démêler. Pour ensuite en faire deux jolies couettes de chaque coté du crâne. Etant habillé d'un t-shirt rouge, d'une jupe volante verte d'eau et de ballerines grises, il avait l'air d'une jeune fille insouciante et naïve.

Le plus dur fut Dashan, pas qu'il était difficile à coiffer, mais il fallait que personne ne le reconnaisse, Chi Yun avait bien insisté là-dessus. Si quelqu'un se rendait compte de se qui se passait, ça serait une véritable catastrophe…

Il s'était habillé d'une chemise cintrée blanche mettant en valeur sa taille fine et son joli décolleté, d'un pantalon droit noir qui l'élançait plus qu'il ne l'était déjà et avait chaussé des escarpins simples et noirs à talon de 2 cm. Il était très élégant vêtu ainsi. Et pour les cheveux, il avait opté pour une queue de cheval haute qui lui donnait un air sérieux (pour pas changer). Il fut le premier à accepter de se faire maquiller d'un doux orange pâle sur les yeux avec de l'eye-liner et du mascara, et pour les lèvres on opta pour un gloss transparent. Au final, il était parfait. Tout simplement parfait.

Après maintes contestations, ce fut avec force de mécontentement que Kyoya consentit enfin à se laisser coiffer et maquiller pour, je cite « Pas qu'on me reconnaisse, sinon je vous jure que ça serait même pas dans vos rêves ! ». Diana lui plaqua la tignasse à l'aide de son séchoir et pour le reste se fut simple, on lui laissa les cheveux lâchés, avec un élastique à disposition s'il avait trop chaud (pareil pour Nile). Il fut maquillé de noir pour les yeux (avec l'eye-liner et le mascara allant avec) et de gloss grisâtre pour les lèvres.

Le plus simple fut sans conteste Tsubasa : Aucune difficulté quant à la coiffure, à tel point qu'il s'en occupa lui-même, et pour le maquillage un peu de mauve sur les yeux, eye-liner et mascara allant de soit, et gloss également mauve. Il était habillé d'un chemisier bleu pastel, d'une jupe en jean blanche et de bottines marron.

Une heure après, ils étaient tous prêts (ou plutôt toutes prêtes) et prirent leur courage à deux mains avant de franchir cette porte, cette porte qui les mènerait à leur destin, soutenus par leurs proches mais serait-ce suffisant ? Ils l'espéraient, allez plus qu'un pas, un seul…

Un seul pas et ils se retrouvèrent…Bah tout simplement dans le couloir. Soupirant, ils prirent le chemin du réfectoire, histoire de se casser la croute avant d'affronter le grand méchant loup du shopping qui les attendait la gueule ouverte.

**Na-chan :** Et voilà à quoi ressemblent nos héros préférés !

**Ginga :** Ah la honte ! « Une jeune fille insouciante et naïve » je rêve !

**Na-chan :** Pourquoi, c'est pas ce que tu es ? Enfin j'veux dire, insouciant et naïf c'est pas ta définition ?

**Ginga : **Très drôle…

**Tsubasa :** Tu as oublié qu'il sort avec Kyoya depuis plus d'un mois maintenant, il est plus si insouciant que ça…

**Na-chan :** ah ouais merde ! Bah pas grave hein !

**Ryuga : **Plus beau que moi, c'est dur ?

**Na-chan :** Ouaip ! Y a que la bande à Ginga transformée en fille qui peut rivaliser avec toi mon Dragonnet !

**Ryuga :** fais chier…

**Nile :** Au secours…Aidez-nous !

**Na-chan :** Tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont t'aider quand t'es habillé comme ça ?

**Nile :** En désespoir de cause…

**Na-chan :** Ah ok.

**Kyoya :** On me voit en culotte ?

**Na-chan :** …

**Kyoya :** Pu***n de bor**l de me**e ! On me voit en culotte ! J'vais devenir dingue !

**Na-chan :** On t'a lu plutôt, mais bon…

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Et dites-moi ce que ça donne d'imaginer un Kyoya en culotte ! Kukukuku ^^ !

Reviews please ! *insert chibi eyes here*


	7. 6: Séance Shopping

Konnichiwa !

Le chapitre 6 est enfin en ligne ! Je m'excuse d'avance que ce chapitre soit plus court que les autres, mais bon, il se passe quand même des choses.

Je remercie une nouvelle fois (et parce que c'est jamais assez) mes Revieweurs que je kiffe ! Merci à vous !

**Ananda :** Merci pour ta super review ^^ ! T'en fais pas, ton Ginga x Kyoya arrive, un peu de patience !

**Tif :** Merci pour tes...3 reviews, ça fait plaisir ^^ ! Je vois que t'as hâte que Ryuga les rejoigne, bah tu vas être contente alors ^^ !

**Amethyste :** C'est vrai que moi aussi je verrais bien Kyoya plat comme une planche à pain, mais je trouve qu'avec une grosse poitrine, ça fait plus d'effets auprès des garçons. Encore merci de me suivre ! J'ai hâte de voir ton dessin ^^ !

**Guest14x6 :** Kyoya en culotte rose avec de la dentelle...Bon sang c'est trop marrant à imaginer xD ! C'est sûre que Ryuga va pas garder un bon souvenir de cette expérience (dommage...xD). Merci à toi aussi de me suivre !

**Parodie-Beyblade :** Contente que tu ais lu ^^ ! J'espère que ça va te plaire !

**Malys :** Bien sûr qu'ils sont magnifiques ! En même temps ça a pas été super dur, ils sont tellement beaux (belles) de nature ! ('Fin de nature...Mais bon on se comprend !) Merci pour ton commentaire !

Le délire continue, et c'est tout de suite !

**Titre :** Etre Une Femme.

**Auteur :** Nataku Makuraka.

**Rating :** M (pour insinuation douteuses pas de scènes explicites, avec les suppressions de masse de , vaut mieux pas…)

**Pairing :** de tout, principalement du Ginga x Kyoya (Le Must !)

**Genre : **Humour (comme si ça allait changer au cours de la fic…pff)

**Disclaimer :** Beyblade ne m'appartient pas, Diana et Kyoïko sont ma propriété privée (na !)

**Chapitre 6 :**_Séance Shopping._

Une fois arrivés au réfectoire, tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux. Chi Yun prit vite le devant :

« Nous avons des invités surprise aujourd'hui ! Je vous demanderais de les accueillir chaleureusement ! (genre c'est un club xD) Ce sont des Bladeu…ses hors pair et nous viennent droit d'Australie »

Tous déglutirent lorsque le maitre de Lacerta buta involontairement sur le féminin, mais finalement personne dans la salle n'y fit attention. Ils le félicitèrent pour le choix du pays, bien loin, que personne ne connait. C'était cool. Et puis Diana et Kyoïko venaient de là-bas aussi. Ils feront comme s'ils étaient leurs amis (ce qui était un peu vrai, dans un sens).

Le déjeuner se passa vite, ils ne tardèrent pas plus que nécessaire et s'enfuirent en douce de la grande salle, suivis de près par Chao Chin.

« Dis-donc Chao Chin, on peut savoir pourquoi tu nous suis ? » Demanda Dashan avec une pointe de mécontentement dans la voix. Il le sentait mal là.

« Tu crois vraiment que je vais laisser passer une occasion pareille ? » Rétorqua le maitre de Virgo d'un air malsain.

Dashan déglutit. Il avait peur que ça ne tourne mal toute cette histoire.

« Chao Chin. En tant que Capitaine, je t'ordonne de rester au temple »

« Tu peux me refiler toutes les corvées que tu veux, si ça me permets de vous suivre… »

Dashan hésita grandement. Il ne voulait pas que Chao Chin ne vienne avec eux parce qu'il risquait d'être indiscret, et l'idée de lui faire faire tout ce qu'il voulait était alléchante…Il fini par trancher, peut-être pas de la meilleure manière qui soit…

« Tu fera le nettoyage de la cour pendant toute la semaine. Et tu te tiens tranquille » Dit-il.

« Comprit Chef ! » Fit le brun d'un air solennel. Au fond de lui il sautillait de joie, même le fait qu'il avait promit de faire le nettoyage de la cour -immense, soit-dit-en-passant- pendant toute une semaine (et seul, il l'aurait deviné) n'avait pas la force de le rendre de mauvaise humeur. Il pensait déjà à tout ce qu'il pourrait faire pour s'amuser…

Ils retournèrent dans le salon afin de régler les derniers détails, comme avant une intervention militaire où tout devait être parfait ou ils en mourraient. Et après avoir arrangé leurs tenues et leurs coiffures, ils se décidèrent enfin à sortir en ville.

Ce fut très éprouvant…

Tsubasa se récoltait des regards gourmands, les voyous qui passaient près d'eux relevaient sans cesse la jupe volante de Ginga, Nile recevait des surnoms bidons comme « Ma renarde » et Kyoya se faisait pincer les fesses toutes les deux minutes.

Etonnement, Dashan ne se faisait pas embêter par les garçons. Son air sérieux faisait que les hommes se contentaient de le regarder de loin. Bien pratique n'est-ce pas ? Par contre, et comme rien n'est parfait, c'étaient les hommes aguerris qui lui faisaient la cour, de manière plus courtoise, certes, mais aussi agaçante.

Ils arrivèrent enfin et après une demi-heure de marche -Ils ne voulaient surtout pas prendre le bus, bondé à cette heure- dans le quartier des boutiques.

Ils entrèrent dans le premier magasin qu'ils virent, le « Thousand Sunny » ou ils saluèrent la vendeuse rousse qui les accueillait un grand sourire aux lèvres **(1)** et s'éparpillèrent un peu partout la recherche de la perle rare…Hum pardon, d'habits convenables.

Kyoya avait dégoté une tenue et se dirigeait vers les cabines d'essayages, Tsubasa s'était perdu au rayon des chaussures, Nile fouillait le rayon des hauts, Dashan était avec Diana Kyoïko et Mei-Mei, les laissant choisir pour lui, Chi Yun gardant un œil sur elles au cas où, Ginga regardait par la fenêtre en attendant que Kyoya sorte, Chao Chin avait étrangement disparu au niveau des rayons de lingerie, Hikaru était parti chercher quelque chose au magasin d'à coté, Masamune et Yû s'amusaient à cache-cache dans tout le magasin et Hyoma observait tout ce petit monde d'un œil amusé en discutant tranquillement avec Madoka, Kenta et Damure **(2)**.

Quand Kyoya sortit, ils stoppèrent tout mouvement et Madoka sentit son cœur s'emballer.

Vêtu d'un jean pattes d'éléphant gris clair ainsi qu'un large t-shirt noir avec une étoile rouge au milieu, les cheveux lâchés et chaussé d'all stars bleues nuit, le vert se tenait devant eux, ou plutôt devant Ginga dont il attendait apparemment une réaction. N'importe qui passant par là aurait succombé sans aucun doute au charme incontestable du maitre de Léone. Sa taille était mise en valeur par la ceinture du jean et le noir faisait ressortir son teint pâle et ses yeux bleus, étant assortit à son maquillage. Même la vendeuse avait l'air subjugué par la beauté qu'était en cet instant le jeune blader sauvage **(3)**.

Ce dernier ne s'était d'ailleurs rendu compte de rien, ne faisant que regarder Ginga dans les yeux, attendant une réaction de sa part, un avis sur sa tenue. Mais rien ne venait, le roux ne faisait que le regarder de ses orbes noisettes dorées, l'air bête.

Ce ne fut que lorsque Chao Chin siffla impressionné qu'ils sortirent de leur transe (Même Hyoma ne pouvait contester qu'il était tombé sous le charme du vert en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire).

« Joli ! » Fit Chao Chin d'un air malin.

Kyoya sentit ses joues brûler et se retint difficilement de foutre son poing dans la gueule de ce pervers. Il sursauta en voyant la réaction assez…Inattendue de Ginga.

Car oui, pour être inattendue, elle l'était ! Ginga se leva, s'approcha lentement du vert, ne le lâchant pas des yeux, il s'approcha encore plus jusqu'à frôler le maitre de Léone et…S'enfuis en courant vers les toilettes du magasin. Autant vous dire que Kyoya en resta sur le cul ! Il avait presque cru (presque hein !) que le roux allait l'embrasser…

Quand Hikaru rentra dans le magasin, une quinzaine de pairs d'yeux ainsi qu'un silence de plomb l'accueillit. Elle regarda ses amis étonnée, se demandant ce qui se passait. Et alors qu'elle allait justement leur poser la question, Yû s'écria, faisant sursauter les personnes présentes :

« Eh mais c'est Ryuga ! »

Tous se tournèrent automatiquement vers la vitrine en verre derrière la jeune bleue et leurs yeux faillirent carrément sortir de leurs orbites…

C'était bel et bien Ryuga, mais en version féminine. Les cheveux lui arrivant au milieu du dos, complètement décoiffés, une tenue totalement négligée, de magnifiques et grands yeux dorés, une mèche rouge lui retombant sur l'œil gauche. Il n'y avait aucun doute…

Kenta sortit en trombe du magasin et couru derrière le blandin (c'est qu'il marchait vite en plus !) et le retint du bras. Ryuga, en rogne parce qu'il en avait marre que tous les mecs veuillent le draguer, se retourna sans beaucoup de délicatesse (c'est-à-dire très très brusquement) faisant presque tomber le pauvre petit garçon qui s'accrocha tout juste au t-shirt qui était déjà très décolleté et qui failli découvrir le sein droit du blandin qui pour le coup était mais alors là vraiment furax.

« NAN MAIS CA VA PAS ?! LACHE-MOI TOUT D'SUITE ! » Cria le maitre de L-Drago.

« D-Désolé ! » Murmura Kenta au bord de la crise cardiaque. Reconnaissant alors le garçon, Ryuga se calma tel un chocolat chaud en antarctique.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux le mioche ? » Dit Ryuga en faisant comme s'il ne le connaissait pas.

« Tu t'es enfuis du temple ? » Demanda Kenta, reprenant des couleurs.

Et là le valeureux Maitre Dragon eut des sueurs froides. Comment l'avait-il reconnu ? Et surtout, pourquoi lui posait-il cette question ? Il fit comme s'il ne savait rien.

« Je vois pas de quoi tu parle, et pis j'te connais pas ! Lâche-moi ! »

« Il a perdu la mémoire ? »

Il se retourna en entendant une voix féminine qui lui donnait l'impression qu'elle parlait de lui. Et c'est alors qu'il vit une petite troupe de gens qui lui étaient étrangement familiers.

C'est lorsqu'il vit la jeune femme aux longs cheveux gris et aux yeux ambrés que cela fit tilt dans sa tête.

Les autres s'étaient aussi transformés…

_**Notes**__** :**_

**(1)** Clin d'œil à Nami-swan de One Piece, le nom du magasin fait référence au deuxième navire qui s'appelle le « Thousand Sunny ».

**(2)** J'espère avoir oublié personne…En relisant je me rends compte que y a vraiment du monde, surtout que j'avais pas prévu autant au départ !

**(3)** Ouais je sais, c'est peut-être un tout pitit peu exagéré mais j'y peux rien, l'aime trop mon Kyoyounet !

Ta dam !

**Ryuga :** ce morveux j'vais l'buter…

**Na-chan :** calme-toi voyons, ce pauvre Kenta ne l'a pas fait exprès…

**Tsubasa :** Tiens tu te mets à nous défendre maintenant ?

**Na-chan :** mais nan ! C'est juste que j'ai pas le temps de laver le sol !

**Tsubasa :** Ah, j'me disais aussi…

**Ginga :** Il m'est arrivé quoi au juste ?

**Na-chan :** un gros besoin de la nature j'dirais xD !

**Kyoya :** Et merde, on y était presque…

**Chao Chin **_***ennuyé***_** :** Bon quand est-ce que j'participe moi ?

**Dashan :** Reste comme tu es c'est très bien !

**Na-chan :** Je ne dirais point ! C'est une surprise !

Bon bah voilà pour ce chapitre ! J'espère que ça vous a plu autant qu'au début ^^ !

Laissez des Reviews s'il vous plait ! Du moins si vous voulez voir Dashan en culotte (car oui, je vais vraiment le faire !) nan c'est pas du chantage, juste un échange équivalent !


	8. 7: Epreuve InsurmontableOu Presque

Yo !

Alors voilà donc le chapitre 7 de « Etre Une Femme » (Comment ça on sait ?) qui m'as bien fais rire xD ! Maintenant reste à espérer qu'il vous fera rire aussi !

Encore et inlassablement merci pour vos Reviews ^^ ! Ça me remet au taquet un truc de dingue !

**Tif :** Encore merci de me suivre ! Du Ryuga x Kenta ? Tu me demandes pas le plus facile ! Mais je vais voir ce que je peux faire ^^ ! Euh, non, ch'ui pas morte…

**Solynn Galaxy :** Bienvenu sur le site ! Et merci à toi aussi de me suivre si fidèlement ! Oui, pauvre Kenta, il a frôlé la crise cardiaque xD !

**maboroshi no sekai :** Ouais xD, il a pas l'habitude, c'est sûr ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ^^ !

Et c'est parti !

**Titre :** Etre Une Femme.

**Auteur :** Nataku Makuraka.

**Rating :** M (pour insinuation douteuses pas de scènes explicites)

**Pairing :** de tout, principalement du Ginga x Kyoya (Le Must !)

**Genre : **Humour (comme si ça allait changer au cours de la fic…pff)

**Disclaimer :** Beyblade ne m'appartient pas, Diana et Kyoïko sont ma seule propriété. Bah, j'vais pas cracher d'sus !

**Chapitre 8 :**_Epreuve Insurmontable…Ou Presque__._

Alors comme ça il n'était pas le seul à être dans de sals draps…Bah ça faisait son affaire hein ! (Pitié ne voyez aucune intonation perverse dans cette phrase !) Il reconnu peu à peu les jeunes femmes qui étaient en face de lui. Il eut envie de rire en reconnaissant Ginga, mais se retint en se rappelant sa propre situation, et franchement, en comparaison, le roux était bien moins ridicule que lui.

Quand soudain un éclat de rire se fit entendre, une quinzaine de pairs d'yeux se tournèrent vers le petit blond qui était entrain de bien se fendre la poire à la vue du grand Empereur Dragon. Un ange passe tandis que le rire de Yû ne se calmait pas, Ryuga finit par craquer :

« NAN MAIS TU VAS LA FERMER OUI OU MERDE ? » Rage qui ne fit qu'augmenter l'hilarité du petit maitre de Libra qui en avait les larmes aux yeux. Il arriva très difficilement à articuler :

« Ry...Ry...Ryuga t'es...Trop craquant...Ha ha ha ha...Trop...Hi hi hi... »

Il en roulait par terre. Il jubilait tant qu'il transmit son fou-rire à Kyoya qui se retint cependant, ne voulant pas rajouter de l'huile sur le feu. Il se contenta donc de se mordre la lèvre en souriant et en détournant le visage.

Diana et Kyoïko réagirent d'ailleurs au quart de tour en apprenant que lui aussi était une victime et l'emmenèrent de force dans le magasin en le tirant par les bras. Et Ryûga avait beau se débattre rien n'y faisait, elles ne le lâchaient pas.

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva entre les rayons remplis de vêtements en tous genres. Sans hésiter, il prit ce qu'il y avait de plus large, c'est-à-dire un t-shirt noir uni et un pantalon de la même couleur, le tout de taille XXL. Il sursauta lorsqu'en se dirigeant vers les cabines d'essayage une espèce de furie aux cheveux longs se jeta sur lui en criant, hystérique :

« QUELLE HORREUR ! »

La furie, plus connue sous le nom de Kyoïko lui arracha littéralement les habits des mains et les jeta à terre, abattant un pied rageur dessus.

« Ce serait un sacrilège de mettre de tels horreurs ! T'es dingue ! Viens avec moi… » **(1)**

Et le revoilà parti pour un bon tirage de bras à la Ki-ki. La jeune femme le trimbala un peu partout dans la boutique, cherchant quelque chose de précis, apparemment.

« Ah, voilà ! »

Elle farfouilla un peu entre les cintres et en tira un, le brandissant fièrement sous le nez du blandin.

« J'me disait bien que j'avais vu un super p'tit haut tout à l'heure ! Avec ta peau bronzée le blanc t'ira à merveille ! »

Le blanc cligna des yeux plusieurs fois d'un air ahuri, n'étant pas sûr de ce que lui montrait la jeune femme. C'était un petit haut volant blanc cassé arrivant juste au dessus du nombril et ne couvrant même pas les clavicules. Après vérification de ses globes oculaires jugés fonctionnels à cent pour cent, Ryûga failli s'évanouir. Il allait protester quand une voix se fit entendre derrière lui :

« Wouah ! Je suis sûr que tu seras ra-vi-ssant !... A moins que tu sois trop pudique pour le mettre ? »

Le Maitre Dragon retourna un regard de mort vers Kyoya qui le défiait de ses yeux océan maquillés. Trop fier pour refuser le défi (son égo surdimensionné n'étant pas étranger à la situation), il prit le haut, que dis-je, arracha le haut des mains de la châtain, chopa un jean dans son élan et partit pour les cabines. Le tout sous le regard amusé du vert.

« Comme ça on sera pas les seuls à se ridiculiser… » Murmura-t-il pour lui.

Et il revint ensuite près de Hyoma, continuant leur discussion.

Lorsqu'il sortit, Ryûga produit à peu près le même effet que Kyoya quelques instants plus tôt, à différence qu'il avait l'air bien mécontent.

Le petit haut blanc était vraiment agréable à porter, laissant un sentiment de légèreté détendue en cet été particulièrement torride, tandis que le jean slim clair moulait merveilleusement la taille et les hanches, s'arrêtant juste en dessous du nombril, laissant ainsi son ventre plat et musclé exposé à l'air chaud de cette fin de mois de Juillet. Les commentaires ne tardèrent d'ailleurs pas à fuser :

« Alors là…Waw ! » Fit Masamune, impressionné.

« Super canon ! » Renchérit Chao Chin qui venait de sortir son nez d'un ensemble coquin.

« Vraiment ravissant » Admit Hyoma qui, il devait l'avouer, n'était pas tout-à-fait insensible au charme de ce brusque entourage de jeunes femmes toutes aussi magnifiques les unes que les autres. Et il savait bien qu'il n'était pas le seul. Les seuls qu'il pensait ne pas être touchés par le virus étaient bien Yû et Kenta. D'ailleurs, le jeune maitre de Libra avait l'air de bien s'amuser de la situation.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez à me r'garder comme des chouettes ? C'est si horrible que ça ? » Demanda Ryûga, blasé.

Personne ne sut quoi lui répondre…

**oOXxXOo**

Après être rentrés de leurs emplettes, nos 6 hurluberlus étaient épuisés. Ils n'auraient jamais cru qu'essayer des vêtements soit aussi fatiguant.

Lorsqu'on avait expliqué les raisons de leur transformation à Ryuga, il avait carrément pété un câble (« QUOI ? TU VEUX DIRE QUE QUELQU'UN A MIT EXPRES CE TRUC DANS NOT' BOUFFE ? BORDEL SI J'LE TROUVE CE GARS J'LE BUTE LE SALAUD ! »)

Mais nos victimes du sort (ou du petit malin qui avait tout manigancé) n'étaient pas au bout de leurs peines, ils leurs restaient encore une épreuve ultime : la Douche.

Malgré tout l'encouragement de leurs amis, ils rechignaient toujours à passer sous le jet d'eau.

« Bon, là va falloir y aller les gars ! » Posa Diana.

« Allez c'est pas si terrible ! Regardez Dashan il a pas l'air si traumatisé ! » Fit Kyoïko en se retournant vers le maitre de Zurafa, mais le brun avait mystérieusement disparu. Les garçons déglutirent.

« C'est qui qui passe en premier ? » Demanda Ginga, tremblant.

Après un moment de réflexions ils choisirent de laisser le hasard décider de leur sort en tirant à la paille…

…Ryuga tomba sur la plus courte.

Il devait donc y aller en premier. Juste après lui venait Tsubasa, Nile, Kyoya et Ginga.

Le blanc prit alors son courage à deux mains et répéta en boucle dans sa tête _'Je suis Ryuga, le Grand Empereur Dragon, l'un des plus puissants bladers qui soient, je vais quand même pas me dégonfler pour une broutille pareille, hein !'_ C'est prit d'un courage nouveau qu'il pénétra la salle d'eau (transformée en salle de torture pour l'occasion), le bras chargé d'un peignoir et de sa trousse de toilette. Il mit le tout de coté et se glissa dans la douche, enclenchant le jet d'eau à la température la plus chaude. Il apprécia le liquide brûlant couler sur sa peau, relaxant ses muscles tendus par le stress. Après un moment il se convint qu'il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses.

**oOXxXOo**

Dans le petit salon où s'étaient décidément installés nos joyeux protagonistes (No comment), la tension était une fois de plus à son comble. Chacun redoutant dans son coin le moment fatidique, ou simplement en train d'observer les autres personnes présentes d'un air curieux, dans le cas de Chao Chin. Ce dernier s'était d'ailleurs décidé à passer à l'action, il n'allait tout de même pas se contenter de rester gentiment avec les autres pendant qu'une vraie déesse de la beauté était en train de se caresser toute dévêtue dans une pièce chaude et humide même pas fermée à clef ? Oui vous aurez comprit que notre cher Ero-Chao avait dans la tête d'aller mater Ryuga pendant qu'il prenait sa douche et qu'il était sûr qu'il n'avait pas fermé la porte à clef (ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de nos amis les mâles que de vérifier si leur intimité était protégée des regards indiscrets). Ainsi, le maitre de Night Virgo prétexta avoir un besoin urgent afin de pouvoir quitter les lieux sans éveiller de soupçons.

Il se faufila entre les couloirs et se dirigea à pas légers vers les locaux de sanitaires. Une fois arrivé devant la fameuse porte, il l'entrouvrit doucement, découvrant par la même occasion et avec dédain qu'elle n'était pas fermée, il passa doucement la tête par l'entrebâillement et resta légèrement cois de ce qu'il voyait…

Il ne pouvait apercevoir en tout et pour tout que des tâches difformes, représentant sans doute la personne qui se lavait. Avec amertume, Chao Chin se rendit compte que la vapeur ne le laissait rien voir du tout. _'Tss, la poisse ! Quelle idée aussi de prendre une douche avec de l'eau bouillante en plein été !' _Se dit-il alors en refermant la porte derrière lui. Tant pis, il y avait encore les autres, et il ne pensait pas que Tsubasa serait assez fou pour se laver avec de l'eau à 42°C. Il sourit sadiquement et retourna au salon, tranquillement.

**oOXxXOo**

Alors que le silence pesant persistait dans le salon, Ginga sursauta brusquement, faisant sursauter tout le monde avec lui (ce qui donna une scène plutôt comique à voir) et dit, légèrement paniqué :

« Et si…Et si Ryuga s'évanouissait sous le choc ? » Soudain complètement paniqué, il se leva brusquement et couru vers la salle de bain, suivi des autres, ainsi que de Kyoya, plus curieux de la tête que ferait Ryuga quand il les verrait tous débarquer brusquement dans la salle d'eau alors qu'il est encore à poil que parce qu'il avait peur pour lui. Mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent ils tombèrent nez à nez avec le blanc qui, vêtu d'un peignoir blanc cassé, venait de quitter la pièce encore remplie d'humidité. Lorsqu'il les vit, il prit une teinte aussi rouge que sa mèche, la chaleur de l'eau aidant à faire monter la température de ses joues.

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? » Demanda-t-il, appréhendant la réponse.

« Bah on a eu peur pour toi ! » Justifia Ginga. Le blanc lui jeta un regard qui signifiait « Nan mais t'es con ou quoi ? Tu crois que je suis incapable de m'débrouiller seul ? » Auquel le roux répondit en se confondant en excuses.

« Bon, bah Tsubasa, c'est à toi ! » Posa sérieusement Diana.

Tous les regards se dirigèrent vers le gris qui commençait à avoir des sueurs froides. Le maitre d'Eagle s'arma du peu de courage qu'il avait et pénétra la salle de tortu…D'eau. Les autres retournèrent au salon tandis que Ryuga se rendait à sa chambre pour s'habiller.

**oOXxXOo**

Au bout du compte, ils y étaient tous passés, et en gardaient certains souvenirs qui risquaient de les hanter pendant encore fort longtemps. Surtout Nile, il n'allait pas ou plutôt son dos n'allait pas oublier sa chute dans la baignoire avant quelques temps…

Mais le pire de tout restait Kyoya, son honneur de mâle en avait prit un sacré coup, ses yeux aussi d'ailleurs…

Ginga était sans doute celui qui restait le moins traumatisé par cette épreuve, étant donné qu'il avait gardé les yeux fermés tout le temps qu'il avait pris pour se laver (Ce qui n'était pas une si mauvaise idée, du moins de l'avis de nos victimes…)

Chao Chin lui, s'était bien amusé, et surtout bien rincé l'œil. Plus précisément avec Tsubasa, quel bonheur ce fut...Remarque Nile était pas mal aussi ! Il n'avait juste pas eu de chance lorsque Kyoya, doté de sens surdéveloppés, le surprit. Il sentait encore la bosse causée par la rencontre violente de son crâne avec le savon de Marseille et la bouteille de shampoing.

En bref, se fut la pire journée de toute l'existence de nos chers protagonistes, du moins, l'une des pires…

Car malheureusement pour eux, et heureusement pour vous, le cauchemar était loin d'être fini…

_**Notes**__** :**_

**(1)** En relisant, je me rends compte que Kyoïko a des gouts assez restreins, en matière d'habillement…

Je sens que je vais être encore plus amie qu'avant avec Chao Chin…

**Chao Chin :** Tu l'as dis ! Mais pourquoi tu m'as pas laissé mater Ryuga ? C'était le plus intéressant ! *évite six lanceurs d'un coup*

**Na-chan :** Comprends-moi je pouvais pas faire ça à Ryuga ! Sinon je serais déjà plus là pour te parler ! Et pis j'te promets de me rattraper !

**Chao Chin :** Bon ok j'te pardonne pour cette fois, mais t'as intérêt à t'excuser vite fais !

**Ryuga :** Alors là, toi t'as signé ton arrêt de mort !

**Na-chan :** Tu crois ? Chao Chin, tu veux voir Dashan en culotte ?

**Chao Chin :** Oh que oui !

**Na-chan :** Alors je te laisse te charger de lui :) !

Assez de spoiler pour cette fois. J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous a pas déçu ! A la prochaine !

Reviews please !


	9. 8: Il n'Y A Pas Que Le Temps Qui Coule

Coucou mes p'tits choux ^^ ! Je reviens à la charge pour vous présenter le 8ème chapitre de cette fic. En espérant qu'il vous plaise !

Une fois de plus, merci pour le reviews, c'est vraiment adorable de votre part ^^ !

**Solynn Galaxy : **Ah la douche, ça faisait un moment que j'attendais le l'écrire ce passage ! Encore merci pour ta Review ! En ce qui concenre Dashan, il a dû avoir besoin de faire un petit tour pour prendre l'air…

**Guest : **Merci pour la Review ! Moi aussi j'adore le coté pervers de Chao Chin, peut-être parce qu'il me ressemble…

**Tif : **Tu dis que t'as des idées pour le Ryuga x Kenta ? Passes ! Je suis complètement paumée avec ce couple ! Ryuga est une vraie brute et Kenta un agneau ! Ch'ai pas comment faire ! Sinon, si tu crois que je vais abandonner cette histoire, je te rassure, il en est hors de question ! Même si on me menace de mort j'arrêterais pas ! Je m'éclate trop x) !

**Maboroshi no Sekai : **Ah, Dashan… Il a de la chance d'être chez lui, il connait les bonnes cachettes ! Merci pour la Review !

**Malys : **Contente que ça te plaise ! Et aussi de te faire découvrir le coté pervers de notre Ero-Chao national ^^ !

Au fait, je peux vous le dire maintenant, cette fic ne sera pas courte, je pense à une douzaine de chapitres, du moins, si aucune nouvelle idée ne surgit sur cette fic !

**ATTENTION**** : **Ce chapitre est susceptible de contenir des scènes incompréhensibles pour la gente masculine, l'auteur vous conseille donc de ne SURTOUT PAS demander l'aide d'un quelconque proche de sexe féminin au risque de se voir soit ridiculisé, soit mit dans une sérieuse gêne. Messieurs, vous voila prévenus.

Préparez-vous donc, ça va saigner !

**Titre :** Etre Une Femme.

**Auteur :** Nataku Makuraka.

**Rating :** M

**Pairing :** de tout, principalement du Ginga x Kyoya (Le Must !)

**Genre : **Humour (comme si ça allait changer au cours de la fic…pff)

**Disclaimer :** Beyblade ne m'appartient pas, Diana et Kyoïko sont ma seule propriété. C'est déjà ça…

**Chapitre 9 :**_Il N'y A Pas Que Le Temps Qui Coule..._

Cela faisait maintenant quatre jours que la semaine des festivités (qui n'avait pas été de tout repos) était finie, nos victimes avaient fini par s'habituer à leurs nouveaux corps, enfin…

Dashan voyait son sommeil bien perturbé, Tsubasa s'enfermait dans sa chambre toutes les deux heures pour on ne sait quelle raison, Ginga avait un peu de mal avec ses vêtements, Nile ne mangeait plus rien (manquerait plus qu'il puisse plus sortir de son short, déjà qu'il avait eu assez ide mal à rentrer dedans…) Ryuga se plaignait de maux de ventre et Kyoya pestait contre un manque de liberté de mouvement.

« Comment ça Ryuga a encore mal au ventre ? » S'étonna Diana, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

« Bah, il dit que ça le prend comme ça sans prévenir ! » Lui répondit Masamune.

Damure qui passait par là lança au hasard : « C'est peut-être un signe qu'il va redevenir normal ! » Une porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Tsubasa sortit brusquement de sa chambre, le décolleté de travers et les cheveux en pétard « On va retrouver nos corps ? » Fit-il plein d'espoir.

« Mmh normalement vous devriez retrouver vos corps de la même façon que vous les avez acquis. Vous n'avez pas eu mal au ventre, si ? » Leur dit la brune.

« Moi je m'en souviens je me suis réveillé avec une horrible migraine ! » Fit Dashan en arrivant.

« Moi aussi ! » Renchérit Tsubasa.

« Moi j'étais tellement choqué que j'ai même pas fais attention ! » Fit Ginga sur un ton d'excuse.

« Bon, bah c'est pas ça ! Je vais le voir, histoire de savoir s'qu'il a » Posa la scientifique en s'éloignant. Elle rejoignit la chambre du blanc qui mit un temps fou à la laisser l'examiner. Quelques instants après Diana dû donner raison à son mauvais pressentiment, car ce dont souffrait Ryuga c'était…

Sans donner d'explication, elle se releva, dit rapidement à Ryuga de ne pas bouger et courut à l'extérieur de la chambre. Sur la route elle croisa Chi Yun et lui demanda où se trouvait Kyoïko (ce dernier pesta qu'on lui demande toujours où se trouvait tel ou tel, il n'était pas guide !) :

« La dernière fois que je l'ai vue elle trainait dans les couloirs à ta recherche »

Sans répondre elle courut dans les couloirs à la recherche de son amie, lorsqu'elle bouscula quelqu'un à un tournant, il s'agissait de la châtain.

« Ah Diana, j'te cherchais justement… » Elle ne put finir sa phrase car sa coéquipière la coupa « Moi aussi. Dis-moi il te reste des serviettes hygiéniques ? C'est urgent » Fit-elle rapidement.

« T'es en panne ? » Lui demanda Kyo sans dramatiser.

« Nan c'est pas pour moi c'est pour…*Etant essoufflée, elle prit une inspiration* Ryuga »

« Sans blague ! Il a ses règles ? »

« Ne crie pas, et ne parle pas au masculin ça sonne trop louche ! Oui, du moins d'après ses douleurs ça devrait pas tarder ! »

« Désolé j'en ai pas ramené avec moi ! »

La brune jura. À qui pouvait-elle bien demander ? Elle doutait fort que Madoka en ait, et il n'y avait pas d'autre fille dans le groupe, sauf…Mais oui !

Alors qu'elle était sur le point de faire demi-tour, la brune vit arriver vers eux Mei-Mei…

« Bien sûr, pas d'problème ! » Fit gaiment la chinoise.

**oOXxXOo**

Lui qui pansait avoir vécu le pire…Le voilà à porter ces espèces de serviettes dans sa culotte. Diana n'avait même pas prit la peine de lui expliquer le phénomène, se contentant brièvement d'un « c'est comme ça et on ne peut rien y changer » histoire que Ryuga ne cherche pas par tous les moyens à arrêter ses saignements.

Après ça, Diana prit la précaution de tous les protéger, au cas où, on était en plein été après tout. Mais lorsqu'elle appela Kyoya, personne ne répondit.

« Bah, il est où ? » Demanda Kyoïko.

**oOXxXOo**

Dans les rues ensoleillées de Beilin, Kyoya déambulait dans les rues sans but particulier, il étouffait au temple et avait besoin de s'aérer l'esprit, et aussi de réfléchir à certaines choses…

Il repensa à la séance shopping de la semaine dernière, où Ginga l'avait approché de très près, il se souvenait avoir ressentit un étrange sentiment ainsi qu'une irrésistible envie de se jeter sur les lèvres du roux, mais ce dernier s'était carapaté en vitesse avant qu'il n'ait succombé à son désir le plus fou. Il ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'était ce sentiment qui faisait battre son cœur si fort et qu'il ne ressentait (apparemment) que pour son rival.

Bien sur, il aurait bien demandé à Diana qui avait l'air de s'y connaitre en ce genre de chose, mais il ne lui faisait pas encore assez confiance. Il y avait Madoka aussi mais il risquait de la mettre en état de bug, car ils avaient tous remarqué qu'elle se comportait assez bizarrement lorsqu'ils l'approchaient de près. Résultat : Il devait compter sur lui-même.

Galère !

Mais alors qu'il tournait à un coin du trottoir, une sorte de malaise au niveau du ventre se fit sentir, comme si quelque chose bougeait à l'intérieur. Surprit, il s'arrêta un moment après lequel la douleur se calma, il reprit alors sa route, ne faisant pas trop attention à ça. Il aurait peut-être dû…

Arrivé au parc, il y entra et s'installa à un banc adossé à un arbre. Il jeta alors un regard curieux sur les autres personnes présentes et remarqua un jeune couple insouciant entrain de se bécoter sur un banc voisin.

« Qu'est-ce que j't'aime ma chérie… »

« Moi aussi je t'aime mon amour ! »

« Tu peux pas savoir à quel point je t'aime ! »

« Toi non plus ! »

Le vert pesta contre la niaiserie de la scène et détourna le regard. Mais ce dernier retomba sur un autre couple, marchant cette fois-ci, ils se tenaient la main et riaient lorsqu'ils croisaient le regard de l'autre. Ne supportant plus l'ambiance soudainement très fleur bleue, il quitta le parc et se remit à parcourir les rues du centre-ville.

Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bon sang ? Cela faisait déjà deux mois qu'il ressentait cette drôle d'impression dès qu'il se retrouvait devant Ginga, et il avait l'impression que cette métamorphose n'allait pas arranger les choses...

C'était bizarre quand même, de sentir des fourmis dans son bas-ventre lorsqu'on croisait une personne que nous n'étions franchement pas sensé apprécier, non ? Enfin, c'était bizarre pour lui surtout parce que c'était la première fois qu'il ressentait cela, c'est tout.

Hyoma lui avait pourtant donné un indice, mais il avait peur de faire le lien, c'est pourquoi il n'y pensait jamais. Mais il ne put malheureusement pas empêcher cette phrase qui s'était mise à tourner en rond dans sa tête de s'incruster :

« Il y a certains de tes sentiments que tu dois apprendre à connaitre, et qui concerne le cœur…Ah, une phrase que je te conseille de méditer : "Les opposés s'attirent" ! »

Il avait bien une idée sur son sens, mais il ne se sentait pas encore tout-à-fait prêt pour faire face à cette vérité.

**oOXxXOo**

« COMMENT ÇA IL EST SORTIT ? » S'égosilla Madoka à la gueule de Ginga.

« C'est ce qu'il m'a dit ! » Essaya ce dernier pour éviter de se prendre les foudres de la technicienne (qu'il ne méritait vraiment pas pour une fois)

« Et il t'as prévenu toi ? » S'étonna Nile.

« Bah…J'étais sur son ch'min ! Alors j'lui ai d'mandé où il allait et il m'a dit qu'il sortait faire un tour en ville » Expliqua-t-il. Personne ne remarqua la légère rougeur du rouquin, heureusement pour lui. Car en réalité, il avait omit de préciser certains détails…

**FLASH BACK**** :**

Alors qu'il se promenait dans la cour, Ginga vit arriver vers lui son rival habillé d'une veste en cuir, d'un jean noir et de bottes beiges, un sac sur le dos et visiblement sur le qui-vive. Le roux (ou la rousse, faut pas non plus oublier que ce sont plus vraiment des garçons !) le salua mais le vert ne le remarqua même pas. Vexé, il s'approcha de lui et s'étonna de le voir sursauter en le voyant.

« Bah qu'est-ce que t'as Kyoya ? T'as l'air drôle » Lui demanda Ginga, préoccupé.

« C'est pas tes affaires » Lui répondit sèchement le jeune homme.

« Tu vas où ? » Revint-il à la charge en se rappelant le sac à dos que portait son vis-à-vis.

« En ville. Et t'as pas intérêt à m'suivre... » Le vert se remit en marche mais Ginga se posta devant lui pour l'arrêter, mais alors que le vert le contournait, il se replaça devant lui, ils continuèrent ainsi un moment quand l'inévitable se produit : ils avaient fini par se rentrer en plein dedans, les faisant chuter.

Gênés par la soudaine proximité, ils rougirent, mais pour on ne sait quelle raison, ne cherchèrent pas tout de suite à se relever, comme si leur subconscient leur criait de rester ainsi durant toute l'éternité. Mais il ne fallait pas ignorer la présence non moins importante de la raison, qui finit par les convaincre de se séparer avant que quelqu'un ne les voit.

S'époussetant, Kyoya reprit son sac et fuit vers la sortie du temple aussi vite que le lui permettait ses talons. Tandis que Ginga, lui, était resté là, debout, comme un gros con, à essayer de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, ainsi que la tornade de sentiments qui lui donnaient le tournis.

**FIN FLASH BACK****.**

« Faut absolument le retrouver avant que ça commence à couler ! » Posa Diana.

**oOXxXOo**

Là ça n'allait franchement pas. Son mal de ventre avait reprit et il ne pouvait même plus marcher. C'est pourquoi il s'assit sur la première chaise qu'il vit à la terrasse d'un café. Il se retint de crier lorsque la douleur s'intensifia d'un coup et gémit en se tenant le ventre. Un jeune homme vint alors vers lui pour l'aider :

« Mademoiselle ça va aller ? »

Il répondit doucement, la respiration saccadée et la mâchoire crispée.

« C'est rien ça va passer » Le jeune homme devant lui demanda alors, ne voulant pas le laisser dans cet état, mais peut-être qu'il aurait dû s'abstenir...

« Vous êtes enceinte ? »

Un grand bruit de fracas se fit entendre dans les environs. Visiblement, même en ayant mal au ventre, Kyoya était toujours aussi redoutable.

'_Nan mais je rêve ! Enceinte, manquerait plus que ça tiens !_' Bougonna-t-il en reprenant sa route malgré la douleur. Il fulminait carrément et chacun ayant la malchance de poser ses yeux sur lui était gratifié (pure ironie, bien entendu) par un regard des plus meurtriers qui puisse exister, la plupart du temps les victimes restent paralysés tellement longtemps qu'elles se transforment en stalagmite (on ne dit pas que c'est un regard qui fait froid dans les dos ?) et meurent d'hypothermie. Incroyable ce que ça peut faire comme dégâts un simple coup d'œil ! Bref.

Il ne put une nouvelle fois s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'il (soi-disant) ressentait vis-à-vis de son rival. Bon, essayons d'analyser les choses convenablement :

1. Vérifier si les sentiments sont bel et bien vrais :

- Il avait des fourmis dans le ventre quand il le voyait.

- Il se sentait bizarre quand il était près de lui.

- Il se sentait bizarre quand il était loin de lui.

- Il se mettait dans tous ses états lorsqu'ils étaient en contact physique.

- Il pensait tout le temps à lui.

2. Conclusion : C'était irréfutable.

Malgré l'évidence de la situation, le vert eut tout de même un peu de mal à le croire. Il l'aimait, vraiment ? Il voulait dire par là si ses sentiments étaient sincères. C'était bien ça qui restait à vérifier. En plus il ne savait même pas ce qu'était d'aimer !

A un moment, la douleur était tellement intense qu'il ne put rester debout. Il tomba alors à genoux et un autre homme vint lui porter en aide (et une stalagmite de plus, une !). Mais alors qu'il tentait de se relever, il vit une goutte de sang par terre. Portant lentement son regard vers son entrejambe, il paniqua totalement en voyant une petite zone rouge. Bon Dieu mais c'était quoi ça ? Lorsqu'une voix l'interpella en criant son nom, il se retourna, apercevant alors une jolie rousse en jupe aux yeux ambrés se jeter sur lui.

« Yoyo ! J'était super inquiet pour toi ! » Aussitôt sa phrase finie, le maitre de Pegasus se vit donner une violente gifle à l'arrière de la tête.

« Arrête de crier imbécile ! On va se faire griller ! » Le sermonna le vert.

« Désolé. Mais tu m'as fais peur quand même ! » Murmura-t-il en le serrant fort dans ses bras.

« Va-y moins fort j'ai déjà assez mal comme ça ! » S'étouffa le lion.

« T'as mal au ventre ? » Demanda son rival soudain prit de panique.

« Comment t'es au courant ? » Il finit à peine sa phrase que Ginga le prit par le bras et le fit courir jusqu'au temple (un trajet assez long, si on compte la montée...) Là-bas, Diana s'occupa de son cas...

Il se souviendra sans aucun doute de ce jour horrible qui risquait de le hanter toute sa vie, si ce n'est plus...

_**Notes**__** :**_

**Kyoya :** nan mais c'est pas vrai ! Tu vas me foutre la paix un peu oui ?!

**Na-chan :** Ca va pas la tête ? Une occasion pareille ? Faudrait être complètement givré...

**Nile :** Pourquoi, tu l'es pas ?

**Na-chan :** pas à ce point quand même !

**Ryuga :** Rah la honte ! Me mettre des serviettes hygiéniques, c'est le pompon !

**Na-chan :** Ah nan, le pompon c'est pas pour maintenant, mais pour le dernier chapitre, et y aura pas mal de contents.

**Chao Chin :** Dont moi ?

**Na-chan :** Bien évidemment. J'ai une dette envers toi, je compte bien m'en acquitter !

**Chao Chin :** Tant mieux !

**Chi Yun :** ah nan, pas tant mieux du tout ! Tu compte faire quoi ?

**Yû :** Natou-chan dit que c'est un secret !

**Tsubasa :** Natou-chan ?

**Na-chan :** parait que c'est mon nouveau surnom. Tu connais Yû...

Allez, à la prochaine pour la suite ! Désolé si Yû vous parait un peu trop calme, il a ses raisons...Mais vous en faites pas, il va frapper fort dans les prochains chapitres, patience ! Et pour les yaois, vous aurez remarqué que ça commence à se mettre en place, même que ça va être rapide...

Reviews pour votre si dévouée Natou-chan ?


	10. 9: Santé !

Salut les copains !

Me revoilà toute pimpante pour vous présenter le neuvième chapitre de mon histoire ! Attention non fans de Yaoi s'abstenir !

La séance de remerciements habituelle !

**Solynn Galaxy :** Contente que ça te plaise ^^ ! Ryuga, enceinte ? Franchement ce serait le comble ! Sinon, comme Tif me l'a demandé, il y aura peut-être un autrez couple, mais faut encore que j'y arrive…

**Amethyste : **Ce faisait longtemps, contente de te retrouver ^^ ! Ey, c'est vrai que ça a pas été de tout repos de parler de ça, mais je me suis bien marrée quand même ! Ah, le clan des p'tites croix de 28 jours, enfin un mec qui en souffre ! Merci pour la review !

**Tif :** Merci pour la review, et pour l'idée ^^" ! Je verrais c'que j'peux faire !

**Meli :** Merci de ta review, même courte, ça fait plaisir ^^ ! Et pour le yaoi, je pense que tu vas être contente en lisant ce chapitre alors !

**Maboroshi no Sekai :** Merci à toi aussi pour la review, et voici la suite ! Régales-toi !

J'espère aussi que ce chapitre vous plaira, et vous fera rire ! Vu que c'est le but...

**Titre :** Etre Une Femme.

**Auteur :** Nataku Makuraka. (je me demande pourquoi je continue à faire ça, sûrement comme un rituel perpétué depuis le début de cette fic)

**Rating :** M

**Pairing :** de tout, principalement du Ginga x Kyoya (Le Must !)

**Genre : **Humour (comme si ça allait changer au cours de la fic…pff)

**Disclaimer :** Beyblade ne m'appartient pas, Diana et Kyoïko sont ma seule propriété. Bah, je vais pas cracher dessus non plus !

**Chapitre 9 :**_Santé !_

2 semaines, déjà, qu'ils étaient transformés. Leurs règles étaient passées, et avec eux les pires journées de nos chères victimes. Car pour avoir soufferts, ils avaient soufferts. Dashan était épuisé, Ginga lui, avait de la fièvre, Tsubasa avait perdu connaissance au moins 12 fois, Kyoya avait un horrible mal de tête, Nile avait été forcé de manger où il allait crever et Ryuga était resté cloué au lit tant il avait mal au ventre.

« J'ai une idée ! » Toutes les personnes présentes dans le salon sursautèrent brutalement, car non seulement Kyoïko avait subitement prit la parole, mais en plus elle avait crié en sautant de sa chaise qu'elle renversa. Ce fut si brusque que Dashan en fit tomber son livre et que Masamune avait basculé sur sa chaise, tombant à la renverse.

« Une idée ? » Répéta Tsubasa.

« Oui ! Ca fait déjà deux semaines que vous êtes avec vos corps de filles, et ça doit être quasi-insupportable pour vous ! Pourquoi pas vous détendre un peu à un bar ? »

Ginga en recracha son jus d'orange tandis que Diana s'époumonait :

« NAN MAIS T'ES DINGUE ?! TU VEUX LES FAIRE BOIRE ? »

« J'ai comme l'impression que ce n'est pas une excellente idée... » Fit calmement Hyoma. Vite suivi par Madoka et Kenta. Alors que Ryuga prenait la parole :

« Tu parles ! C'est une super idée. Comme ça on se bourre la gueule et on crie à tue tête qu'on est des extraterrestres en déchirant nos fringues. On va s'éclater ! » Fit-il ironiquement. « Nan mais tu nous a r'gardé ? Si on boit on va complètement perdre la boule ! »

« Bah, c'est l'but de l'alcool nan ? » Demanda niaisement la châtain.

« Elle est complètement barge ta copine ! » Dit Kyoya à Diana, cette dernière bien que n'appréciant que très moyennement la remarque, se vit cependant contrainte de confirmer les propos du vert.

« J'te l'concède... »

« Nan mais franchement pensez-y ! » Assura Kyoïko « Je vous demande pas de vous bourrer la gueule jusqu'à plus tenir debout, mais juste boire un coup pour décompresser ! Tu te souviens Diana, avec Zach ! » Dit-elle en se retournant vers son amie. Cette dernière soupira très fort, lorsque Ginga se retourna vers elle, lui demandant ce qui c'était passé avec ce Zach.

« On l'avait emmené à un bar en ville avec un autre ami parce qu'il venait de se faire plaquer. Et là il s'est mit à enchainer verre sur verre. Et c'est là qu'il a rencontré une fille, il a réussi à la séduire, bien que bourré elle l'a trouvé trop chou (et je peux vous dire que quand il est saoul il est tout sauf chou), finalement il s'est avéré que c'était la femme de sa vie et ils ne se sont plus jamais quittés »

« Vous voyez que ça a pas que de mauvais cotés ! » Les convint-elle.

Après maintes réflexions et malgré la perplexité de la plupart, ils finirent par accepter, pensant avoir connu le pire...

**oOXxXOo**

Il y avait une belle ambiance dans le bar où ils se trouvaient, des rires, des cris, des verres et des bouteilles qui s'entrechoquent, une jolie musique de fond. Tout pour être bien ! Sauf quand on a été victime d'une métamorphose franchement pas sympa (m'enfin, ça dépend pour qui, vous vous amusez bien vous, derrière votre p'tit écran hein ? Sadiques !)

Ginga était avachi sur le comptoir, les joues rouges et les yeux mi-fermés, une énième bière à la main, en train de regarder les autres. Il fut très étonné de découvrir que Kyoya tenait extrêmement bien l'alcool, car pour être juste « pompette » au bout du 8e verre, fallait le faire ! Ryuga lui, avait carrément prit une bouteille de Vodka à lui tout seul, sirotant le liquide chaud dans un coin, Nile somnolait sur les cuisses d'un Damure plus que gêné, Tsubasa n'était toujours pas revenu des toilettes (et ça faisait déjà une demi-heure), Chao Chin berçait Dashan qui se morfondait sur son sort et qui avait fini par se réfugier dans les bras de son meilleur ami, tandis que Chi Yun ronchonnait que son grand frère ne soit pas allé le voir lui au lieu de cet incapable, Mei-Mei faisait drôle à voir : elle riait et en même temps donnait l'impression qu'elle allait s'endormir, Masamune ronflait au fond, donnant un certain rythme qui se rapprochait du chant d'un coucou d'horloge perpétuel et Madoka les fixait avec un drôle de regard prédateur qui rivaliserait presque avec celui de Kyoya.

D'ailleurs, ce dernier s'approchait du roux. Il s'installa sur un tabouret à sa droite en soupirant.

« Boire un coup pour décompresser... » Répéta-t-il avec amertume. « Je savais bien que c'était une mauvaise idée » Mais alors que le roux tentait de se relever, il retomba sur le décolleté de son ami qui, étrangement, au lieu de le pousser le plus fort possible en lui gueulant dessus, se mit à lui caresser ses longs cheveux rouges en l'installant plus confortablement sur ses cuisses. Il alla même jusqu'à déposer un doux baiser sur sa joue. Alors là, il devait plus être pompette, mais carrément déchiré ! Quoique…

Le roux prit alors la parole, doucement :

« Kyoya...Tu sais je crois que...Il y a un truc que je dois te dire... »

« Quoi ? » Fit le vert sur un ton inhabituellement doux, dans le but d'encourager le jeune homme (qui n'en était plus vraiment un, après tout ce qu'ils ont vécu...).

« En fait...Voilà : Je pense que tu n'arriveras jamais à me battre au Beyblade... » Le vert eut l'impression qu'un rocher de trois mètre de long s'abattait sur lui en même temps qu'un vent glacial lui gelait les neurones.

'_Il...Il se fout de moi ? Hein, c'est ça ? Il se fout de moi ? C'est pas possible...Bordel...MAIS QUEL CONNARD !' _Pensa-t-il _'Le salaud ! Moi qui croyais qu'il allait me dire qu'il...Rah j'vais l'BUTER !' _Il fulminait littéralement de l'intérieur, mais il réussit à se contenir, n'arrivant cependant pas à éviter sa rage de transparaitre dans une crispation de sa mâchoire lorsqu'il demanda :

« Et pourquoi ? » Fit-il en insistant bien sur chaque syllabe.

« Et bien...Parce qu'on évolue tous les deux en même temps, et puis mon Pegasus est plus puissant de toute façon » Son visage devint rouge de colère et de la fumée sortit de ses oreilles. Il allait véritablement le tuer. Malgré tous ses efforts, il n'arriva pas à se contrôler, criant à s'en casser la voix :

« ESPECE D'IMBECILE DE CRETIN DE CONNARD DE MES DEUX ! COMMENT TU OSES ME DIRE CA ? ALORS QUE JE SUIS SUR LE POINT DE TE DONNER LA RACLEE DE TA VIE ? ET PUIS LEONE EST BEAUCOUP PLUS PUISSANTE QUE TON PUTAIN DE PEGASUS DE MERDE ! BORDEL J'EN AI MARRE ! J'EN PEUX PLUS ! STOP ! JE VEUX RETROUVER MON CORPS ! » Sa respiration était devenue rapide et les autres le regardait ébahis. Il avait craqué le premier, trop de choses s'étaient accumulées en quelques temps qu'il avait besoin de décompresser. Il soupira de soulagement, crier l'avait libéré d'un coup. Il se dit même que les autres devraient faire pareil, c'était beaucoup mieux que de se bourrer la gueule ça c'était sûr !

Il n'empêche que Ginga le regardait étrangement. Très étrangement. Il le prit par le bras et l'emmena dans un coin où personne ne les remarquerait.

« Kyoya...J'ai autre chose à te dire aussi... »

« Après ça ? » Ronchonna le vert, boudeur.

« J'voulais commencer par la mauvaise nouvelle ! » Se justifia-t-il.

« Mouais... » Se contenta de dire le vert.

« Alors voilà... » Soudainement, le roux paraissait extrêmement gêné. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait comme ça, et il n'espérait pas la dernière, il était si mignon avec cette tête ! Même avec ses trais féminins et ses 14 ans, il paraissait enfantin, c'était à se demander comment il faisait.

« En fait...Ca fait un moment que...Quej'aidessentimentspourtoi... » Finit-il très rapidement.

Blanc extrêmement gênant.

« Pardon ? » Demanda le vert, il n'avait strictement rien comprit au charabia de son vis-à-vis D'ailleurs il venait de remarquer qu'ils étaient quasiment collés l'un à l'autre dans cette petite cachette. Il ragea un instant contre ces deux (ou plutôt quatre) melons qui l'empêchait d'être plus proche de son amour.

Le roux parut encore plus gêné qu'avant en essayant de le redire, plus lentement cette fois :

« J'ai...Des...S-Sentiments...P-P-Pour toi...V-Voilà... » Souriant, le vert colla son front à celui du roux, puis fit glisser ses lèvres le long de la mâchoire pour lui effleurer le cou, sentant son amour frissonner au contact. Il murmura tendrement :

« Moi aussi je t'aime... »

Le roux releva alors le visage de son âme sœur et joignit leurs lèvres, nouant ses bras derrière la nuque de son chéri, il mêla ses doigts aux cheveux verts soyeux. Prit d'une pulsion incontrôlable, Kyoya approfondit le baiser et demanda l'accès à la bouche du roux, leurs langues entamant un ballet endiablé. Le vert sentit alors une tornade de sentiments nouveaux au plus profond de lui-même, en même temps qu'un délicieux frisson remontait son échine. Ils sentaient tous deux la température grimper de quelques degrés, autant dans l'air ambiant que dans leurs propres corps. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils attendaient cela que ça leur paraissait inespéré. Néanmoins ils en profitèrent au maximum.

Kyoya passa ses mains dans le dos de son chéri et le serra fort, se délectant du contact de leurs deux peaux. Bien que dérangé par leurs poitrines, ils restèrent ainsi un bon bout de temps.

**oOXxXOo**

Trop occupés à se câliner tendrement, ils ne sentirent pas la présence d'une silhouette au sourire carnassier qui, un éclat calculateur brillant dans son seul œil exposé à l'ampoule clignotante murmurait, seule dans le noir :

« Objectif Un Accomplit »

**Na-chan : **Et voilà ! Désolé si ce chapitre est plus court que les autres, mais j'ai préféré laisser la suite au prochain chapitre.

**Ginga :** You hou ! je suis enfin avec mon Yoyo chéri ^^ ! Suis trop content !

**Na-chan :** t'es pas le seul ! Alors Ananda, contente ?

**Dashan :** C'était qui le gars dans le noir ?

**Na-chan :** haha ! Le retour du petit malin ! Qui te dit que c'est un gars d'abord ?

**Dashan :** C'est un indice ?

**Na-chan :** à toi de voir !

**Chi Yun ***_**ronchon**_*** :** Pourquoi Dashan est pas venu me voir moi ?

**Na-chan :** parce que tu comprendrais pas, j'te l'ai déjà dis : t'es trop sérieux comme mec ! Décontracte un peu, et tu verras que t'auras beaucoup plus d'amis !

**Chi Yun :** Mrf... *S'en va*

**Kenta :** Dis, pourquoi on le voit jamais Tsubasa ?

**Na-chan :** Même moi j'le sais pas !

Bon, je sais que mon Kyoya x Ginga peut vous paraitre moyen, surtout que je pense (sans vouloir me vanter) que je pouvais mieux faire, mais le contexte de l'histoire étant humoristique, j'ai pas pu trop en faire. Mais vous en faites pas hein ! J'vais m'rattraper dans la suite, promis !

Allez, à la prochaine pour le dixième chapitre d'Être Une Femme !

Laissez des reviews, pour me donner votre avis sur mon Yaoi !


	11. 10 Sur La Piste du Petit Malin

Konnichiwa les copains !

Me voici venir vous présenter ce dixième chapitre d'Être Une Femme. Dixième, quand même ! En tout cas je suis contente que cette fic plaise autant ^^ ! Ca me va vraiment droit au cœur ! Quand je pense qu'au début s'était juste un défi pour rigoler avec Fufu...Ah au fait, Fufu, comme je sais que tu lis, je peux savoir pourquoi tu ne m'as JAMAIS laissé de review ? Cruelle va !

**Lore :** Merci pour la review ! Et, pour répondre à ta question, je crois que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix pour leur rendre leur vraie apparence ! Ou je creuse ma tombe dès maintenant.

**Tif :** Alors là, tu vas être contente ! Mais, j'en dis pas plus D ! Merci pour la review !

**Maboroshi no Sekai :** Ha ha, le p'tit malin ! Bah, faudra attendre encore un peu pour savoir qui c'est mais ça tardera pas des masses à mon avis ! Merci pour la review !

**Amethyste-Anathanne-Ambre :** Merci de me rassurer sur mon Kyoya x Ginga, j'étais inquiète ^^" ! Et, pour te rassurer, leurs ennuis sont loin d'être finis _***étoiles dans les yeux* **_! Merci de ta review !

**Solynn Galaxy** **: **Contente que mon yaoi t'ai plu ^^ ! Sinon (ah le retour du célèbre 'sinon' !) je crois que pour les surveiller c'est un peu tard... ils sont déjà bourres comme un coin ! xD et merci pour la review !

Bon ben voila pour les habituels remerciements, quand a toi Fufu, tu auras de mes nouvelles tu verras...

Et encore désolée pour mon retard mais jai eu trois semaines bloquées par les exams alors j'ai pas eu le temps, mais promis je m'rattrapperais !

Et c'est parti !

**Titre :** Etre Une Femme.

**Auteur :** Nataku Makuraka. (Je me demande pourquoi je continue à faire ça, sûrement comme un rituel perpétué depuis le début de cette fic)

**Rating :** M.

**Pairing :** Bon bah maintenant vous savez, pas la peine de vous le redire ! Quoique y aura quand même des surprises...

**Genre : **Humour (comme si ça allait changer au cours de la fic…pff)

**Disclaimer :** Ah, le jour où j'les aurais...Diana et Kyoïko sont ma seule propriété. Faudra s'en contenter...

**Chapitre 10 :**_Sur La Piste Du Petit Malin_

L'état de nos chères victimes pouvait être défini en un seul mot :

Crevés.

Ils étaient tout simplement Crevés. Mais vraiment Crevés avec un grand C. En plus de leur précédente cuite qui les avait cloués au lit toute la journée du lendemain.

Ginga et Kyoya se bécotaient tendrement dans l'une de leur chambres, bien que leur anatomie les gênaient un peu pour…M'enfin.

Les hormones n'avaient pas laissé Tsubasa tranquille, on ne le voyait quasiment jamais. Ryuga s'énervait pour un rien, même pour des trucs qui ne le concernait pas (ce qui était très marrant à voir quand Diana le rembarrait vite fait, il avait vraiment une tête de con !). Dashan avait fini par avouer sa véritable identité aux moines du temple, chose qui ne fut pas facile, mais il fut (heureusement pour lui, ou il n'aurait pas survécu) gratifié de la compréhension de ses pairs, et de Chi Yun et Mei-Mei. Et Nile (le pauvre, comme je le comprends) qui fondait en larme tous les matins, lorsqu'il devait s'habiller.

Ce jour là, Chi Yun décida de passer à l'action. Il ne comptait certainement pas laisser le coupable de toute cette combine impuni !

C'est ainsi que notre cher maitre de Lacerta se métamorphosa (**Chi Yun :** pas en fille ! pas en fille !) en véritable (**Chi Yun :** NONN !)... (**Chi Yun :** Nataku...Je t'aurais prévenu !)... (**Chi Yun **_***dans un dernier espoir**__*_ : Nataku ?)...Détective (Chi Yun : Pfiou ! J'ai eu chaud !) **(1)**. Mais vraiment, avec l'imper et la loupe hein !

Il choisit de commencer son enquête par le lieu du crime, soit : Les cuisines. Il inspecta minutieusement les placards, les étagères, les plats, d'ailleurs, une cuisinière qui passait par là lui lança avec malice :

« C'est pas la peine de vérifier la vaisselle, j'l'ai déjà lavée une bonne vingtaine de fois ! » Chi Yun lui retourna un regard noir, et demanda :

« Et je peux savoir pourquoi ? » La cuisinière haussa les épaules en riant :

« Bah, parce qu'elle était sale, tiens ! »

N'y croyant incroyablement pas, Chi Yun lui envoya un regard suspicieux avant de lancer en se retournant vers l'évier :

« Vous pouvez disposer, et ne quittez pas la ville » Amusée, la cuisinière haussa une nouvelle fois les épaules et partit. '_Pauv' petit, il se prend trop la tête !_' se dit-elle.

Après avoir scrupuleusement vidé chaque bocal et vérifié chaque assiette, il quitta les cuisines, sous les cris des cuisinières qui s'arrachaient les cheveux en voyant riz, farine et épices un peu partout.

Etape n°2 : Les témoins.

Il interrogea chaque moine, du simple soldat à la femme de ménage, en passant par les éboueurs du coin, avec un sérieux qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. Lorsque vint le tour de Diana, cette dernière fut très perplexe, d'abord en ce qui concernait l'accoutrement du chinois, puis sur le fait qu'il s'intéresse à tout ça maintenant, quand toutes les preuves ont disparues.

'Pas très le p'tit' Pensa-t-elle alors. Elle se résigna tout de même à répondre à ses questions, s'il y tenait…

« Je n'ai pas quitté ma chambre avant le petit-déjeuner, ensuite je suis allée faire un combat Beyblade contre Kyoïko et on a fini juste au moment du repas »

« Vous voulez donc dire que n'importe qui aurait pu entrer dans votre chambre pendant la matinée, c'est bien ça ? » Diana soupira, les bras croisés.

« Oui »

« Mmh » Fit-il en griffonnant des notes sur un carnet « Merci de votre coopération, et ne quittez pas les environs ! » Lança-t-il en s'en allant.

« Mmh, non, rien de particulier, pourquoi ? » Kyoïko n'eut pas de réponse que Chi Yun était déjà partit. C'était dingue comme il n'aimait pas parler celui-là !

« Quelque chose de particulier ? Non pourquoi, t'as un indice ? » Demanda Madoka.

« Les détails de l'affaire ne vous concerne pas, veuillez vous mêler de ce qui vous regarde »

Il s'en alla, laissant derrière lui une Madoka outrée. Non mais pour qui se prenait-il ce gars ?

**oOXxXOo**

Franchement, il ne savait plus quoi faire.

Assis à une des nombreuses tables de la bibliothèque du temple, Ryuga n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé pourtant ! Il avait beau tenter de s'intéresser à ces livres de Yoga ou de Kung Fu mais rien à faire. Il était d'humeur à autre chose mais il ne savait pas quoi.

Rageusement, il saisit l'élastique qu'il avait au préalable mit dans sa poche de jean et s'attacha tant bien que mal les cheveux en queue de cheval, libérant ainsi sa nuque, et se remit à sa lecture. C'était un vieux livre sur la guerre Chine-Japon et le rôle que les samouraïs avaient tenus, un des rares ouvrages ici à être en japonais. Après à peine deux pages, il le referma en pestant et se levait pour chercher autre-chose lorsqu'il percuta quelque chose au niveau de ses cuisses.

En baissant la tête, il vit qu'il s'agissait de Kenta, et que ce dernier était rouge pivoine, par la même occasion.

De son coté, Kenta ne pouvait pas tomber pire.

Il était justement en train de réfléchir au plus gros cas de conscience auquel il avait eu à faire face : le drôle de sentiment qui lui prenait le ventre à chaque fois qu'il croisait le blanc.

Il avait beau se creuser la tête, il n'arrivait pas à trouver d'explication cohérente à ce phénomène nouveau et plus qu'intriguant. Et je dis cohérent, parce qu'il en avait bien trouvé un, mais il était si absurde qu'il n'avait pas cherché à développer cette piste, en plus, rien que d'y penser, le rouge lui montait systématiquement aux joues.

Le regard que lui lança le blanc le refroidit d'un coup. Les yeux dorés étaient si méprisants que le vert en avait (très invraisemblablement) les larmes aux yeux. Il en fut lui-même étonné, il était pourtant habitué (immunisé) à ce regard, alors que lui prenait-il ? Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il se mit à sangloter, les larmes dévalant des joues rondes.

La scène fut si désarmante que Ryuga ne sut quoi rétorquer. Il n'était même pas conscient de ce qui avait provoqué ces larmes et se retrouva à bégayer, comme un con :

« Eh, tout doux ! C…ça va aller ! » Il se retrouva encore plus désemparé lorsque les pleurs du vert redoublèrent.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » Finit-il par demander.

« Je-je…Je sais p-pas…C'est Nataku-san qui a écrit que je pleurais… » Parvint tant bien que mal à dire Kenta, surmontant ses sanglots. Le blanc se dit alors que l'auteure (à deux balles) avait certainement fait ça dans le but de l'attendrir. Et bah, pour une fois, c'était réussi.

Le jeune vert, les joues ruisselantes de larmes, avec ses grands yeux marrons tout embués et son nez retroussé, était tout simplement adorable.

Sans être tout à fait conscient de ce qu'il faisait et assez indépendamment de sa volonté (enfin, dépendamment de sa volonté profonde et enfouie, on va dire), le blanc se baissa à la hauteur du garçon qui avait miraculeusement cessé de pleurer à l'instant même, passa sa grande main bronzée sur sa joue, essuyant le sillon humide qui la longeait, rapprocha lentement son visage de sa petite bouille et (Grand Dieu !) posa délicatement ses lèvres contre les siennes dans un tendre baiser que le vert ne sut refuser. Son cœur s'emballait et un profond sentiment de bonheur l'envahissait, faisant rosir ses joues **(2)**.

Ryuga, lui, sentit comme si une partie de son cœur, jusque là restée vide, s'était emplie d'une chaleur agréable et réconfortante. Il se rendit alors compte que celui qu'il avait la plupart du temps ignoré, était en fait celui qui allait occuper cette place si particulière dans sa vie, celle d'amoureux.

Ah, oui, voilà en fait ce qu'il avait vraiment envie de faire à ce moment là !

**oOXxXOo**

Toujours tapit dans l'ombre bien à l'abri des regards indiscrets entre deux étagères, l'inconnu petit malin fixait d'un regard espiègle les deux tourtereaux, son sourire laissant paraitre des dents éclatantes de blancheur.

« Objectif 2 Accomplit ! »

**oOXxXOo**

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les chambres, Chi Yun fit le compte rendu de ce qu'il avait fait : Rien. Car oui, malgré tous ses efforts et son du labeur, il n'avait rien trouvé, pas un seul indice, une seule piste potable. Mais il ne se décourageait pas, bien au contraire, il était encore plus motivé à découvrir ce mystérieux Petit Malin qui avait ainsi rendu son Grand Frère tant adulé.

Etape n°3 : Les victimes.

IL commença d'abord par Nile.

« J'étais à table avec Kyoya et Damure quand on nous a servi les plats, dont celui des frites. J'ai mangé un peu de tout (surtout du couscous !) et j'ai quitté la table sans prendre de dessert. Après ça j'ai fait un tour dans la cour avant de rejoindre ma chambre ou j'ai passé le reste de l'après midi à lire, et enfin je me suis endormis sans dîner »

« Donc vous n'avez rien mangé après le repas, c'est bien c'la ? »

« C'est exact. »

« Mmh, merci de votre coopération, et toutes mes condoléances ! » Nile fit une drôle de tête.

'_Condoléances ?_' Se demanda-t-il.

Puis ce fut le tour de Tsubasa.

« J'ai quasiment passé la journée avec les autres membres de la Gan Gan Galaxy et ne les ai quitté que pour aller prendre une douche et lire un peu avant le dîner. Après ça je suis directement allé me coucher » Fit le blanc. Lui par contre n'eut aucune parole de la part du chinois qui était partit sans même qu'il s'en rende compte, alors qu'il s'était retourné pour fermer la fenêtre. C'est qu'il commençait à se faire tard.

Alors que le garçon aux yeux cuivre ouvrit sans ménagement la porte de la chambre du maitre de Léone, il vit les couvertures du lit voler un peu dans tous les sens avant que deux têtes n'en sortent, celle de Kyoya et celle plus inattendue d Ginga.

« Eh nan mais te gênes pas ! » Lança Kyoya enragé mais tout de même un peu rouge.

« Ah, bah au moins ça me f'ra gagner du temps ! » Fit simplement Chi Yun. « J'aimerais que vous me racontiez ce que vous avez fait le jour du crime » Ajouta-t-il pendant que les deux tourtereaux s'arrangeaient. Son regard croisa d'ailleurs un soutien-gorge noir près du lit.

« Le crime ? Quel crime ? » Demanda le roux qui repérait ses vêtement à travers la pièce.

« Tu veux parler de la veille du jour ou on s'est transformé ? » Devina Kyoya.

« Oui »

« Bah, moi j'ai déjeun- » Commençait Ginga lorsque le vert lui coupa la parole :

« On a passé la journée ensemble »

« Mais- » Lorsque le roux croisa le regard de son compagnon, il comprit. Chi Yun lui, avait l'air suspicieux, il dit tandis qu'il feuilletait son carnet :

« Vraiment ? J'ai deux témoins qui affirment avoir déjeuné avec chacun d'entre vous, et ils n'étaient pas ensemble… » Le vert resta de marbre. « Vous savez, en me mentant ainsi vous ne vous rendez pas service…Surtout que maintenant -d'après ce que j'ai vu- je sais qu'il y a des choses que vous n'aimeriez pas que l'on sache… » Le vert pesta, et zut.

« Bon ok, mais tu dis rien sur s'que t'as vu ! »

« Sur la tête de Lacerta ! »

« En fait on a rien à cacher sur ce qui s'est passé ce jour là –on était pas encore ensemble- on voulait juste que tu nous foute la paix ! M'enfin, pour ma part je suis arrivé pas longtemps avant le déjeuner et je suis passé direct au réfectoire. J'ai mangé avec le reste de la Wild Fang et après ça ch'ui allé faire une petite sieste dans la cour- »

« Mon témoin ne vous y a pas vu ! » Intervint Chi Yun

« Normal, j'ai pas l'habitude de m'installer là ou n'importe qui peut me voir. Quand j'me suis réveillé j'ai fais une battle royale avec Ginga, Kenta et Yu qu'a duré une bonne partie de l'après midi et après je suis allé prendre une douche, ch'ui descendu en ville faire un tour et ch'ui rentré après l'diner, ch'ui direct monté m'coucher. C'est qu'il est crevant votre escalier ! » Le chinois eut un rire contenu et interrogea le roux. Ce dernier lui raconta à peu près la même chose, à l'exception qu'il n'était pas descendu en ville et qu'il avait été le premier couché. Après cela le garçon quitta la chambre, laissant les tourtereaux vaquer à leurs "occupations".

Après avoir interrogé Dashan, Chi Yun était trop fatigué pour en faire de même avec Ryuga. Il alla directement se coucher. Au moins il avait apprit que les hormones avaient été mélangées aux frites du déjeuner et non du dîner, étant donné que Nile et Kyoya n'avaient pas mangé après le repas de Midi, ce qui réduisait ses recherches aux évènements du matin. Sur ses belles pensées il referma la porte de sa chambre.

_**Notes**__** :**_

**(1) **Excusez-moi, sur ce coup-là j'ai vraiment pété un câble.

**(2)** En relisant je me dis que ça fais un peu trop de lèvres tout ça, nan ?

**Na-chan : **HYYYYYRAAA ! J'l'ai fais, j'l'ai fais !

**Kyoya :** Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore la folle ?

**Na-chan : **J'AI FAIS MON PREMIER RYUGA X KENTA 0 !

**Ryuga :** Tss, c'est vraiment n'importe quoi ! Moi, amoureux de c'minus ? Jamais d'la vie !

**Na-chan : **Pourtant Tif elle, elle y croit ! D'ailleurs j'espère que ça lui a plu, j'l'ai fais spécialement pour elle !

**Ginga **_***les larmes aux yeux***_** :** Ah, Kenta s'est trouvé quelqu'un ! J'arrive toujours pas à y croire !

**Kenta : **… _***Rougit***_

**Kyoya :** Eh au fait, c'est quoi cette histoire de soutien-gorge à coté du lit ?

**Na-chan :** Oh ça…Laisses tomber…

Bon, j'avoue qu'il ne se passe pas grand-chose dans ce chapitre (mis à part le Ryuga x Kenta). Mais j'vous rassure, il se passe pas mal de truc marrants dans la suite ^^ !


	12. 105 : Le Terrible Secret De Dashan

Tadam !

Bon, ceci est un chapitre bonus. J'étais sensé vous le poster juste après le chap 10 mais j'ai été privée d'internet (et d'ordi) pendant environs un mois, résultat, je vous le mets maintenant, en attendant que je finisse le onzième (et que je vous posterais aussitôt, bien évidemment). J'espère que vous me pardonnerez ces retards et que ce bonus vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 10,5 **_**(Bonus)**_** :** _Le Terrible Secret de Dashan !_

Ah, quelle journée ! Une journée de plus dans ce corps qui ne lui appartenait plus tout a fait (ah, ça me rappelle les débuts ca !), a porter ces vêtements galbant sa ravissante silhouette.

Physiquement, ce qu'il regrettait le plus était sa liberté de mouvement, épprouvée par ses nouvelles (et néanmoins gracieuses) formes. En tout cas, s'il avait apprit au moins une chose, c'était de ne plus voir les femmes de la même manière !

S'allongeant dans son lit, simplement vêtu d'un short blanc et d'une nuisette aérienne dorée, il repensa au tout début de cette aventure, et a la faute qu'il ne se pardonnerait pas avant un bon bout de temps...

**FLASH BACK : **

Dashan, depuis sa tendre enfance, avait toujours eu un péché mignon, un seul, mais qu'il avait souvent du mal a se retenir d'y succomber.

Ses maitres l'avaient pourtant prévenus qu'un jour il lui arriverait malheur s'il n'apprenait pas a réprimer ses envies, mais, malgré tous ses efforts cela restait plus fort que lui.

C'est ainsi qu'il se résigna à vivre avec, se retenant tout de même lorsque ca allait un peu trop loin...

Vous vous demandez certainement de quoi je parle n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien...Laissez-moi chacun 10 reviews et je vous le dirais ^^ !

**Dashan :** T'exagère un peu la...

**Na-chan :** Mouais bon...

Estimez-vous heureux qu'il soit là alors.

Ou en étais-je déjà ? Ah oui voila... Je disais donc que ce jour la Dashan était de corvée de vaisselle, eh oui ! Même le grand Wang Dashan, chef des Tigres de Beilin et maitre de la millénaire Rock Zurafa avait sa part de corvée comme tout bon élève du temple, et il ne s'en formalisait pas, contrairement a un certain châtain dragueur (Chao Chin : Atchou !) mais au talent irréfutable, au corps de tombeur et au charisme de fou (**Chi Yun :** Eh vas-y mollo avec les compliments ! **Na-chan :** c'est pas des compliments c'est des constatations ! Pas vrai Dashan ! **Dashan**_***s'eclipse en douce* **_**: **… **Na-chan :** Dashan ?) Bref. Et donc il devait débarasser les tables, ce qui, au vu des invités, n'allait pas être une mince affaire.

« Non mais regardez-moi ca » Lança-t-il a lui même en levant une assiette de salade a moitié entamée « On a pas idée de gaspiller autant de nourriture ! » Le seul plat dont il restait à peine des miettes était le couscous, dont la recette avait été gentiment expliquée par Damure et Nile **(1)**.

Lorsqu'il vit un plat de frites, sagement posé sur une des tables, en train de lui faire de l'œil.

Il eu envie d'en prendre une, juste une, mais la réprima, devinant que s'il en prenait une il ne pourrait plus s'arrêter. Mais ce fut en vain, son péché mignon prenant le dessus. Il approcha alors de la table, lorgnant la silhouette appétissante du légume qui avait été minutieusement coupé en bâtonnets avant de passer sur le feu torride, leur donnant cette couleur dorée et ce croustillant...**(2)**

Il en saisit une entre ses doigts musclés et habiles et la porta a ses lèvres, la croquant de ses dents parfaitement blanches…

Et ce fut l'Extase.

Le gout si particulier de la pomme de terre, avec son salé et sa légère amertume affola ses papilles et lui procura un tel plaisir qu'il...

Afin de respecter le rating de cette fic, je me contenterais de vous dire très (mais alors très) brièvement que notre cher Dashan était d'une gourmandise affolante et que son palais était particulièrement sensible, aux frites, notamment.

Il ne savait malheureusement pas, au moment où il enchaina frite sur frite (dit comme ça on croirait que j'écris "poulet sur poulet" alors qu'une frite c'est rien du tout ! (Et je sais de quoi je parle !)) que ces merveilles allaient lui pourrir la vie pendant près de trois semaines.

Et il le regretta amèrement.

_**Notes :**_

**(1)** Désolé j'ai pas pu empêcher ça, c'est que c'est criminellement bon le couscous !

**(2)** Euh, quoi dire sur ça ? Bah, j'ai été prise d'un très étrange sentiment de lui sauter dessus, à ce plat de frites. Pas vous ?

Voili voilou ! J'espère que ce simili chapitre bonus vous ait plu ! Et qui est ma première expérience d'écriture sur tablette et que j'ai été cruellement privée d'accents (perso, je troquerais jamais mon bon vieux clavier contre cet instrument de torture !) alors excusez-moi si une faute m'ait échappée !

**Kyoya :** Pff...Encore et toujours du grand n'importe quoi !

**Hyoma :** Mais dis-moi, t'avais pas dis au début d'la fic qu'il y-

**Na-chan **_***affolée, bâillonne le garçon***_**:** shh tais-toi ! Laisses-les deviner !

Je crois qu'en disant ça Hyoma n'a pu empêcher votre curiosité d'être piquée ! Alors, je vous demanderez juste de relire rapidement le prologue et le résumé, et d'essayer de voir ou je veux en venir !

Allez, a ciao mes loulous !

Reviews ?


End file.
